


Ancient History

by Cassius (Omnicrex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicrex/pseuds/Cassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shot flashbacks I'm writting with a friend for our Ridiculously detailed AU. Past lives are a thing and everyone's got problems. Don't expect a lot of historical accuracy. The world settling is /loosely/ based on real world history but we take some creative liberties with this being an alternate universe. Chapters are not particuarly in chronological order unless they're of the same character set. </p><p>Any and all non-country characters are for plot and villain purpose only.<br/>Nakichan coauthor as China, South Italy, Russia, Canada, Germany</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon.

It had started as a lovely day, the sun was bright and the air smelled crisp and fresh with the new season. Kiku had finished his training some time ago and had settled in this peaceful little village as a healer.

He was loved by all there, well known for his kindness and readiness to help anyone who was injured. He made no judgments and treated all wounded equally. There were some who disagreed with him treating criminals the same as good men and women but no one had the heart to argue with such a soft bright smile when he answered with a simple "All life is sacred."

The night fell as it usually did and Kiku was closing his windows for the night when the first scream was heard. He dropped what he was doing and ran toward it, only to be greeted by more screams and smoke. The village was on fire already.

One of the village women grabbed him, puling him along back toward his home. "Please you must hide. Go home little one do not come out." His chest felt tight as he pushed him on and he ran home.

He closed his door behind him and heart pounding looked around for someplace to hide. It was all too late however when he turned around to see a man in his home.

He radiated power, an evil that Kiku had never felt before, Chinese he was sure by the look of him. The glint in the mans eyes made his blood run cold and he took a step back. "W-what do you want?" He asked, trying not to show his fear.

As an army general, Yao Wang already had quite the amount of power and skill, feared among the ranks and the go to man for their great Emperor. What he had become, though, made him a thousand times more feared and more powerful. The demon general, the undying, the all fearing, just a few of the names Yao had claimed after becoming a member of the undead, a vampire.

He was a very loyal man, choosing to serve the Emperor he'd sworn allegiance to until the day he died. So whatever orders were given, Yao took great pleasure in carrying out, especially if he got a free meal or two from it.

It was a shame the day had been so lovely, Yao really did hate to turn the sky red on such days, but their Emperor had gotten wind of a village not yet yielding to him. If they were to control all of this new territory, every bit of rebellion, even of the peaceful kind, needed to be crushed.

At night, Yao and his troops stormed the village, burning houses and attacking the villages. They took a few hostages here and there, but the streets definitely ran red that night. The smell, the feel, it was almost intoxicating to Yao as he smirk and stood in the center of the carnage.

There was an interesting scent, though, one of a blinding purity the likes he'd never felt before. It practically begged to be corrupted, and Yao was the perfect person to do it. He followed the scent along, to that of a small home still somewhat intact. Grinning, he flash stepped to the door, slipping his way inside quietly.

There stood a boy, young but couldn't be younger than eighteen, full of purity. How curious, a boy of that age couldn't be so pure, though perhaps he was training to be a priest. "How cute, a little priest in training, are you? What an aura you have there, little one." he took a few steps forward, giving him a smile. "Tell me, have the priest taught you yet of my kind? Of the dangers that lurk outside your quaint, peaceful little village?"

When the man stepped forward Kiku stepped back, frowning at him now. A demon, that smile bleed ill intent and he pulled himself up to his full height. "Hai. I have been told of your kind. Dark creatures who kill with no remorse." There was an innocence to his eyes those deep brown pools. An innocence that belied his first life. A fresh soul that had never encountered the world before. Nor the evils within it.

God, such a soul, Yao could not help wanting to taint this soul, so new, so pure, so innocent. He moved forward, so quick it was hard to see him coming, standing at full height right in front of the younger man. "That's not all we do, little priest, we taint the souls of man, we steal the force of life through blood, and we claim souls." reaching out, his fingers gently touched the human's hair, chuckling a little. "Your soul is, without a doubt, the most perfect to claim, and I will not leave until I have staked my claim."

Kiku stumbled back when the man appeared suddenly so close, catching himself on the wall. The hand in his hair sent a shudder down his spine as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Do not touch me." He snapped pushing Yao's hand away from his hair and backing away again, to the side so he was no longer trapped against the wall.

"My soul is not yours to claim." He added, bringing his hand up, the prayer beads wrapped loosely around his fists. He had magic in him, but he hadn't studied much defensive magic yet, his focus on healing, wanting to do good for his people. But even if he had practiced more he doubted it would have been enough.

This demon was powerful and Kiku knew he was outmatched but he wasn't giving in without a fight.

"Oh, prayer beads? How cute." Yao said, reaching out to run a finger over the beads, the magic on them only barely singing his flesh which quickly healed. He follow him, step for step, eyes dead set on him. "Little one, it will take you lifetimes to even try to match me." it was like he was chiding him like a small child who did not understand the rules.

Grinning, he flashed away only to appear behind the boy, sneaking a hand around his waist to his front. He was teasing him, taunting him, playing with him like a new toy that was just begging to be broken in. "I will claim it, and when I do, you will remember me for all of eternity until I come to take it away." he purred, nails dragging over his clothes.

"What is your name, little one?"

He let out a small sound when Yao appeared behind him, he pushed back against him tying to get away but the demon was much stronger than he was. "My name is my own." He told him stubbornly grabbing Yao's wrist and closing his eyes as if to shut out the sound of cloth tearing under his nails.

Yao laughed softly at the boy's response, the most innocent sound he'd made this whole time. "Ahh, so cute, aru, you can't keep that to yourself forever~" the moment was over as soon as it began, his nails tearing away the boy's clothes and leaving them on the floor. Leaning in, he nipped at his ear, fangs dragging over the thin flesh lightly.

Kiku struggled again now as his clothes tore away. His own short nails digging into the cold flesh of Yao's arm as he tried to wrench free. At the feeling of fangs against his skin he jerked his head, slamming with as much force as he could muster against Yao's face. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an easy meal.

Of course it wasn't going to be easy, but that wasn't a big deal, Yao actually enjoyed the thrill of a fight. He hissed at the feeling of nails to his flesh, a thrill of excitement running through him. New souls normally weren't this feisty, so it was a rare treat to see a boy like this. The smack to his face hit directly, making him lose his grip for just a moment.

Yao chuckled, backing up a few steps at looking over the boy, amused. "Oh, you want to play, little one? Well, I don't mind that, fight back as much as you like, it makes it much more fun for me."

Kiku spun around the moment Yao let him go and scowled at him. His chest heaving and his face flushed with anger. "I will not be your plaything!" He said fiercely raising his hand again and the beads wrapped around it glowing bright, almost blinding. The light filled the room for a few moments, a magic that would have seared Yao's skin had the boy more time for practice, a couple more lifetimes behind it.

However in the moment of it hanging there in the air Kiku bolted from the room. Moving through his house and stumbling into his room. His heart pounding as he looked for a weapon.

It was blinding for sure, making Yao hiss and cover his eyes, but it certainly didn't hurt him in any way. Once it faded, though, he didn't waste any time, following after the boy's scent hanging in the air. He slipped into the room, staying to the shadows almost as if he was the shadows himself.

"Boy, you certainly have potential, I can see why the priests would choose you," his voice echoed and bounced off the walls, "but you can't run forever, there aren't many places to go and the more you try to use those little powers, the more worn out you'll be."

Kiku spun around, trying to find where he was. He was scared yes, Fear hung heavy around him but his face remained set. He had determination, power in him untapped and unguided. He took a step back, unknowingly toward Yao. "I can run as long as I need to be away from you demon."

"I suppose you can run, but for how long? Especially when you don't know where your enemy is coming from." Yao watched as the boy back straight up towards him, reaching out from the shadows and grabbing his wrists, moving them around quickly so he could pin the boy to the wall. Smirking, he pressed his body up close to his, putting his arm above the boy's head and his hand weaved through his hair.

"Let me tell you something, little one: My name is Yao, and you, oh, you will be screaming my name every night lifetimes beyond this."

Kiku let out a cry as he was pressed hard against the wall. He turned his face away from Yao as he spoke. Yao, the demon had given him his name and he intended to haunt him past this life. "Then know this demon. I will be the end of you. As many lifetimes as it takes. I will end you." He turned to glower at Yao as he spoke, holding himself straight as he did.

Yao gave a soft chuckle, along with an amused hum, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "I look forward to your efforts, boy, please, take as many lifetimes as you need." Pressing a knee between the boy's legs, he used his free hand to run over his naked side, making a small tear in the flesh. He inhaled deeply, grinning, his fangs flashing in the pale light, the hunger in him rising up.

Kiku tugged against Yao's hold on his wrists, his efforts to keep his legs closed fruitless as Yao pressed a knee up against him. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes against the sharp pain in his side from Yao opening his skin. He felt the warm blood drip from the wound and he focused on ignoring the pain. He wouldn't cry out.

Wiping his fingers through the small amount, bringing it up to his mouth, eye's widening at the taste. "More delicious than I could have ever expected." Smirking, he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the boy's neck before biting down onto it. His hand moved to trail over his body, feeling out the small chest, so smooth and unmarred by the outside world.

Kiku's eyes shot open as Yao bite into his neck. The feeling of pain through him and he couldn't help the faint whimper that slipped away from him like sand though his fingers. He relaxed then, resigned to his fate for now, just this moment it would be over soon he was sure.

Either he would be left broken in his home or Yao would kill him, either way he could endure it. Hot tears sipped down his cheeks as he closed his eyes again.

Yao took a good amount of blood before pulling away, lapping at his wound to close it for now. The faint whimper from the boy's lips was a beautiful sound, and he wanted to hear more. He dragged his nails over his pale chest, one finger flicking over his nipple. "Such a beautiful body you have, boy, has anyone ever touched you before?"

Kiku didn't answer right away squeezing his eyes tight before shaking his head. He bit his tongue when Yao flicked his nipple like he did. The satisfaction in Yao's voice made him feel ill and he pressed himself against the wall, trying to move away from his hand.

"Even better, I suppose I shall be your first." Yao hummed in amusement, still holding onto him, moving down a bit to wrap his lips around one of the nubs. To give him pain was amusing, but making him enjoy it was an even more enjoyable thought. The hand on the boy's chest moved, drifting downwards to run over those sweet thighs, making a few small cuts on the inside of one.

Kiku bit his lower lip to hold back his gasp as Yao wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud. The sting of Yao cutting his thigh had him biting his lip a little harder and turning his head to the side.

Yao lapped at the bud, gently sucking it and nipping at it until he was satisfied he'd done enough. Moving to the other side, he let his hand wander back up, fingers ghost over the boy's cock, the tips just barely touching his flesh. God, he could feel the boy's pulse, and those little noises he was trying so hard to hold back, he wanted to hear them more than ever.

Kiku's body felt hot, far too hot, it was uncomfortable and the stirring of his cock brought the flush of shame to his face. He fought those little sounds as hard as he could, tensing and squirming under Yao's mouth and hand.

Wrapping his hand around the boy's slowly stirring cock, he stroked it gently, rubbing his thumb against the tip. He pulled back, a bit, looking up at him and grinning, watching as the boy tensed and squirmed. There was no denying it, he liked the way Yao was treating him, just as he wanted. Leaning back in, he nipped at his sides, leaving little nicks and marks wherever he pleased.

Another whimper as Yao started to stroke him and he squirmed more, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to move into his touch or away from it. He hated it, hated the way his body reacted to Yao touching it. Tears hot down his cheeks as he struggled a little again, a fruitless effort as a moan finally slipped away from him when Yao stroked him again.

Yao relished the moan that the boy finally let go, drinking it in while it lasted. Once he was hard, he moved down to lick the tip, hand wrapped around the base. "You really should let go and relax, little one, it's a lot more fun for you if you do." he purred out before taking the length into his mouth. The hand around the base moved, trailed back up to the blood at his side, slicking his fingers with it once more.

Kiku kept his eyes shut and when Yao took him into his mouth his knees buckled and Yao was the only thing holding him up at that point. He let out a whimpered moan and bit his tongue now. No, no he didn't want it to feel good, it was terrible eveything he was doing to his body was horrid.

Yao firmly held the boy up, moaning softly around him as he took him all the way into his mouth and down his throat. The hand covered in blood moved its way down, going underneath and tracing around the tight ring of muscle, not quite pushing in yet. He looked up at the boy, feeling himself become incredibly hard with the moans and whimpers coming from him. By the gods, he would have this boy.

He tensed when Yao brought his hand down, moving his hand against him like he was. Not there.. But he couldn't force the words out without letting go of his moans so he grit his teeth and clenched his fingers behind him.

Slowly, Yao pressed his finger inside of the boy, wiggling it around as he pushed it further inside. He moved it in and out at the same pace he moved his head, sucking his length and lapping at it. Feeling like the other was ready for another, he slid the next finger in beside the first, stretching him out more.

The moan caught in his throat as Kiku tipped his head back, the more Yao moved against him the more he was relying on Yao holding him up against the wall. The pleasure building, more than he had ever experienced before. He didn't know how to block it out, his teachers had never taught him that.

By the time he was used to the second finger Kiku was panting heavily, mouth open and his legs trembling. He was close, to something he didn't understand but god he wanted it to be over.

Yao could feel him getting close, and he didn't want to end just yet, not before he could claim the boy. Pulling his mouth off, he moved him to the floor, taking off his own clothes and using his sash to tie the boy's hands above his head. He pushed one leg up with his now free hand, continuing to stretch the boy a little more before pulling his fingers out. "Should be good enough now, just relax and it wont hurt too much."

Before Kiku had time to process what was happening he was laid out on his bed, his hands tied above his head. He struggled a little and grit his teeth again, catching his second wind on holding back his sounds.

At his words Kiku looked away from him, his face set though his breathing was uneven. "Just get it over with." He managed to say the words more even and sounding braver than he felt.

"Ah, suddenly feeling brave again I see, very well." Yao took what was left of the healing wound's blood, smearing it over his cock. Carefully, he pressed inside of the boy, groaning as he went past the tight ring, pushing himself about halfway in before waiting. He wanted the other to enjoy this, to hate himself for enjoying it, and to remember this for lifetimes to come. There was no rush when trying to do something perfectly, after all.

His eyes widened as Yao pressed into him and he shut them tightly again, gritting his teeth. He could not help his bodies reactions. He would repeat that as much as he needed, demons manipulated their victims and that what was happening. It wasn't his fault.

Even still he hated the moans that caught in his throat as Yao pressed against him and into him. His fingers curled again into fists as he avoided looking at his attacker, avoided letting go of the moans and sounds that built in his throat.

On the contrary, the most Yao did was just give him the attention, he couldn't make the boy feel good if he didn't feel good. Still, knowing that, it made the vampire a little more smug that he could make the young priest feel good like this.

He groaned, pressing all the way inside of the young boy, eyes closed tight as he just let the warm tightness squeeze him. After a moment, he started moving, setting a slow pace at first, pulling out most of the way then pushing back in. Eventually, he kicked up his speed, thrusting a bit harder, moaning lowly.

Kiku shivered, his body trembling as Yao moved against him. By the time he had picked up his pace Kiku was panting again, soft whimpered moans slipping away from him as he bit his lip. His pulse racing and he forced himself still but his hips jerked when Yao thrusting a particular way.

Yao felt the boy jerk, smirking a bit as he angled himself to thrust just that way for him. Leaning down, he bit into the other's neck again, unable to help himself it was just too enticing. This time he didn't stop of slow down, wanting to hear the boy come, to hear him moan and whimper more. "Scream my name, boy, scream it for everyone to hear, let them know how much you're loving this."

This time he cried out as Yao bit him, the pain from before was more pleasure now and he hated it, hated all of it. "N-No." He whimpered, his hips moving again as the pleasure built. "I will, not.. hn!"

Yao chuckled against his neck, pulling off after a moment and just focusing on his thrusts. "Heh, you might not now, but you know you will, every night for the rest of your lives, little one." he groaned, thrusting harder at the angle that made him move like he was.

Kiku cried out again before gritting his teeth. "No, I will never cry out your name." He managed to force out between soft moans that he hated, hated so much. "You will not, get that satisfaction from me!"

"We'll see... Come for me, boy, let go for me then." Yao was getting close himself, but he wanted the human to come before him, to finish off completely. His hand gripped his hip, nails digging in lightly as he pounded into him.

Kiku tried to hold out, tied to defy him but it was too much. With a whimpered moa he came, fresh tears picking the corners of his eyes as they fell down his face as pleasure ripped though him.

After the boy came, it only took a moment more for Yao to come right after him, moaning his pleasure loudly into the night. He slowly pulled out, getting up and putting his clothes on before kneeling down next to the still tied boy. "Remember my name, little one, we may meet again one day." reaching out, he tilted the young boy's head towards him, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from him before just leaving him there.

Kiku curled there, crying as he listened to the crackling of burning outside his home and the screams now that these were the only things he could hear.

He passed out sometime in the night, only to awaken the next morning to his teacher finding him. The old man was kind as he untied Kiku's hands and helped him up. He helped Kiku wash and dress. Feeling numb Kiku told him what had happened that night, of the demons that had attacked the village and the one who had attacked him.

It was decided that since he had been soiled that night he would no longer be able to continue his lessons, he was offered protection however, taken in to live with them where his old tutor trained him in secret after Kiku had begged him after explaining his vow to destroy Yao.

He would spend the rest of his lives gathering his strength to take him down.

There were nights he woke in a cold sweat, crying out into his hand and muffling himself. It happened less and less with each life, but Yao still haunted him. That night burned into his soul as much as he didn't want it to be.


	2. The Bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1929 and Feliciano Vargas is heading home when he's attacked by a man on the street. Or is he more than just that?

It was a late night and Feliciano was finally headed home from work. The shop had closed late since the tourist season had just started up again. He didn't mind, more hours meant more money for him ad his brother. "Ve~! Good night Mr. Lutz~!" He called waving to the kindly old man who was his boss and skipping his way home.

The stars were beautiful that night and Feliciano stopped to stare at them, watching the way they reflected off the water and sighing happily. Venice was such a lovely city. He was happy to be living there.

He hummed, carrying his bags and making his way down the darkened streets. He'd never had anything to be concerned about before, after all nothing bad happened on the way home. Tonight however, tonight was not a lucky night.

A hand over his mouth pulled him backwards into a dark alley, there was a dark laugh in his ear and a sharp blinding pain on his neck. He screamed, flailing for all the good it did him, until his eyes drooped and he went limp, tired, so very tired.

"Oh no you don't little one." The man said laying him out on the street. "Death won't come that easy." Feliciano watched weakly as the man bit into his own wrist and put it to his mouth.

"No..." He tried to say but he didn't have the strength to fight as the mans bitter blood flowed into his mouth. He drank, suddenly greedy until the arm was jerked away and he was struck across the face.

"Good luck kid." With another laugh the man was gone and Feliciano curled on himself, his body on fire. He felt like his insides were melting, reshaping and he cried, tears hot on his face for what would be the last time in his life.

He was so hungry, his body ached and he was covered in blood, dry and stuck to his clothes. Shivering in the night air, when had the moon gotten so high?

Feliciano stumbled through the door of the house, the smell inside strong and inviting. He was just so hungry... Like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Most of the day went alright for Lovino, as per usual, though being in the mafia could be a little risky from time to time. He was lucky his fratello didn't know what he did for work, otherwise for sure Feliciano would flip his shit at him. They both managed to bring home money to support each other, though, and that's what mattered right?

He'd managed to make a little more money than usual, so he splurged on his way home, buying some of Feliciano's favorite sweets from the bakery nearby. Taking them home, Lovino stored them away for now and took a nap on the the couch.

When it had gotten late, Lovino awoke, checking the clock on the walk and narrowing his eyes at it. Feli should be home by now, where was h- The door opened up just as he was wondering, making him jump a little. "Feli!"

He looked over, wide eyed at the sight of his brother covered in blood. Hurrying over, Lovi put his hands on Feliciano's shoulders, eyebrows furrowing, trying to figure out just where he was hurt. "Feli, what happened, a-are you alright?"

Feliciano jerked back when the man touched him... no then who... God he should know who he was, that was his own name wasn't it? Feliciano..?

He felt something in his mouth, something slip down and he touched it with his tongue. Sharp... Oh yes, the young man in front of him. He smelled, so good. He was freaking out a little but everything seemed to slow down.

All he could hear was the beating of his brothers heart. He stepped forward, dark eyes locked on Lovino's throat before he was lunging forward, shoving him to the floor with surprising strength. He stared down at him, lips parted and his fresh, new fangs visible in the light of the living room.

"f-Feli? -!" Lovino gasped as he was pushed with impressive force to the floor, head knocking against it painfully. He groaned, feeling dizzy as he looked up at Feliciano, reaching out to try and push him away, but it was nearly impossible for him like this. Even more frightening, he saw what he though could be fangs on his brother, which just wasn't natural. "Wh-what, Feli, please..."

The way Lovino's pulse raced Feliciano couldn't stand it. He was so hungry. The smell the sweet scent of blood was too much and he torn into Lovino's shoulder, wild and starving. The wound was wider and deeper than it even needed to be as he drank. His nails digging sharply into Lovino's arms.

Lovino screamed out as the pain washed over him, eyes wide as he clung to Feliciano. Oh god, it hurt so damn bad, he couldn't get his brother off of him or stop his own screaming. His nails dug into Feli's shoulders, eyes shutting tight as tears quickly rolled down his cheeks.

Feliciano couldn't stop, drinking as much to the hot sweet liquid as he could before pulling away, breathing heavily and licking his lips. He was breathing heavily but slowly, far too slowly coming back to himself.

"F-fratello...?" He stared down at Lovino, horror crossing his face as he recoiled, covering his mouth. Oh god he'd... "No, no Lovi, Lovi I'm sorry." He cupped his brothers face. "Fratello!" His face scrunched up like he was going to cry but the tears never came.

Lovino's breath was short, eyes halfway closed as he felt himself getting sleepy, the pain still throbbing in him. "Fe-li... ciano..." he reached out with the arm that didn't have a ripped shoulder, gently touching his face. "I-Idiota, I'm just- kh!" he gasped, eyes shooting open as he felt a surge of pain. "J-just glad you're not completely g-gone."

"No, no oh god I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He repeated, running his fingers through Lovino's hair. He had to do something. The wound was still bleeding so he leaned down, licking it closed and pulled back again. "It's okay, I'll, I'll fix it I promise."

Lovino blinked, looking up at Feliciano, taking a deep, shaky breath as he felt the wound healing up. Had he already lost too much blood, though? He still felt like he wasn't all there. "I-I know you will."

He had to fix it he had too... It took him several long moments before an idea sparked in his mind and he just hoped to god it worked. He prayed as he bit into his wrist and brought it to his brothers lips. "D-drink Lovi, please just... Drink this."

It was getting hard to see, but Lovi could see the red brought down to his lips. He leaned up, lapping at the copper tasting substance, disliking the taste at first but eventually growing into it, feeling stronger and wanting more. He clung to Feli's arms, greedily taking more.

Feliciano held his head in his lap. He let Lovino drink, finding the feeling didn't make him dizzy for some reason. "Let go Lovi, that's enough. I need some to still." He said, pulling his wrist away carefully.

Lovi managed to let off when Feli pulled away, feeling something go through him, something painful, but it wasn't terrible like the rip to his shoulder had been. He groaned as he collapsed to the ground, curling up a bit and riding out the turning.

Feliciano was there through it, running his back and whispering words of comfort to him. It was okay, they would make it through this. When it was over and Lovino stopped shaking Feliciano smiled weakly at his brother. "Fratello..."

It wasn't much, but Lovino appreciated the comfort he could feel. When it was finally over, he shivered, pushing himself up from the floor, he felt famished like he hadn't eaten in days. His fangs itched for something to sink into, eyes darting back and forth around the room, hitting on Feliciano but not seeing him as a food source, more so recognizing him like a baby would recognize it's mother. "F... Fe... li?"

Feliciano nodded. "Sì, Sì it's okay Lovi. Come." He did slowly, pulling him up. He knew Lovino was hungry, but first... He took Lovino to the bathroom, washing them both off. "We'll get you fed in a moment okay? I'll take care of you just stay with me." He told him, dressing them in something clean. It wasn't long before he was leading his brother out of the house. "Stay close." He told him firmly.

The orders were clear in Lovino's head, the only things that were actually clear to him. He nodded, somewhat numbly, getting up and walking with Feliciano to the bathroom. Lovi let himself be washed and dressed, simply just watching Feli as his hunger gnawed at him. If Feli told him to wait until the hunger drove him crazy, he would. He was glad he didn't, though, following Feli out and staying close to him, regardless of all the wonderful smells around him.

He had never noticed how much there was to smell in the world, but he had to focus on the task. He had to make sure Lovino didn't hurt someone like he'd just done. "Stay here." He had Lovino stand in the alley as he stopped someone. "Ve~ mister please my brother is hurt help me?" It wasn't hard to lead the man to the alley, his stomach twisting as he did. In the darkness of the alley he stated the man down until he slumped to the ground. "Here Lovi, bite here. Gentle, sink your teeth in slowly." He instructed, he wasn't sure where it was coming from but it felt right.

Lovi waited as he was told, almost salivating from all the smells around him. Finally, Feliciano came back, a man in tow, and somehow stared him into submission. He knelt down, doing as Feli told him to, sinking his fangs in slowly and drinking from him, moaning as his hunger was satisfied. He was coming back to reality more and more, though, and he managed to pull himself off, licking to wound out of want to get any leftover drops.

Feliciano was glad he didn't need to tell him to stop, Lovino closing the wound before his pulse dropped too low. "Lovi?" He asked, hesitant and worried.

"F-Feli..." Lovino wasn't sure just what to say, he didn't want to make Feli feel bad, but he couldn't just not say anything about what happened before without Feliciano getting suspicious... Unless... "W-what happened? What's... What's going on? Why am I..?" he looked genuinely concerned and confused, changing his facial expressions on the drop of a hat being something he picked up from the mafia life.

Feliciano dropped down and hugged him close, trembling as he clung and unable to form years now. "I'm so sorry Lovi I didn't mean to I... someone jumped me and I.. I was so hungry, I wasn't thinking well. Please forgive me I almost killed you fratello." He cried, it was an uncomfortable feeling to not feel tears.

"You...?" Lovino shook his head, hugging onto Feliciano. "You could never hurt me, fratello, I know you wouldn't. It's alright... Please, don't cry." he bit his lower lip, eyes lowered halfway, feeling bad for Feliciano. "I love you, Feli, I still love you."

Feliciano finally calmed down as he pulled back to look at him. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're okay fratello."

Lovino smiled a bit, looking up at Feliciano. "You saved me, didn't you? I'm alive because of you."

Feliciano rubbed his eyes out of habit. "I.. I suppose... Sì.." He smiled, avoiding saying how it had also been because of him that Lovino had almost died. "We should, go home." Guilt twisted in his gut, even if Lovino was alright now... They still had to figure out what to do next.

"Yeah, let's go home, I'm... Kind of tired." Lovino nodded, standing himself up straight. "I want to just curl up in bed all day now."

Feliciano nodded and stood with him. "Ve. Sì.." He smiled and held his brothers hand as they walked back. He was glad Lovino was alright. They could figure it out together and they would make it through this. "Ti amo fratello."

Lovino happily took Feliciano's hand, walking back home with him full and somewhat content. "Ti amo, Feli." he said softly, leaning his head onto his shoulder.


	3. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderick comes from a long line of Vampire slayers with a special talent for controling the undead. An old family friend hands him to the enemy and his family believes him dead. Hopefully Ludwig will make it to him in time.  
> TW: Rape, underage, bloodplay

Roderick had never been comfortable with his family's profession. The undead were a constant source of fear for him as a child and his grandfather raving on now and then about the monsters had ever helped. He was nine before his fear of the family guard, Ludwig a vampire who had been in their family since ww11, finally passed. It had been a night he and his father had gone out patrolling, an activity Roderick never liked but his father was always so proud of him at the end of it. They'd been jumped from behind, a feral vampire had gone for his father and Ludwig had intervened without the need for an order.

His fifteenth birthday his father and a close friend of the family agreed he should go out with them for the weekend. There were reports of a group of feral fledglings left to their own and needed to be handled. Ludwig had gone with them of course, the vampire never far from them which Roderick took comfort in.

They'd split ways late on Saturday, Roderick had gone with the other gentleman while Ludwig had stayed with his father. He would remember the look of discomfort on Ludwig's face for the rest of his life as they parted ways. Jean was his name, the man who Roderick had thought trustworthy most of his life, had led him directly to a nest. 

Jean had handed him over as if he were payment for something before leaving him there in the hands of the creatures his family had spent their lives keeping under control. His inherent ability, the family gift to influence and sometimes fully control a vampire as though he were their own sire, was useless even if he'd been able to use it. These creatures were old, powerful and Roderick hadn't the strength after they'd fed from him, to make them stop.

He was hardly aware of what was happening and the next time he opened his eyes they were no longer in an abandoned warehouse. He'd been stripped with ropes binding his hands in front of him. The vampire carrying him dropped him to the floor at the feet of another and all he could do was pray.

There was a saying that Thad was particularly amused with, 'what goes around, comes back around'. It could mean many things, in ways of payback, revenge, or even charity. In this case, the vampire could say it was a little bit of all three.

Long ago, he'd done this Jean fellow a favor, how silly of a hunter to think he wouldn't have to repay his debts if it was for a vampire. Their clan had been in danger of dropping away, being killed by that stupid family of hunters. He'd heard among the wind that they were training a new protege, a son now about the age of fifteen.

Thad had Jean collect the boy for him, as payment for his debt. Once the boy was brought, he had a few of his clan feast on the little human before stripping him bare, tying him, and bring him before him. He grinned down at the the boy, walking up to him and kneeling down next to him to stroke the side of his cheek.

"Poor little human, so easily tricked aren't you? Well don't worry, at least when we hurt you, we won't lie to you about it~" he chuckled, bringing a few laughs from the surrounding vampires.

Roderick jerked his face away from the mans hand, trying to keep the fear from his face. He was young, inexperienced, Roderick had no way of being able to pull that off. He was terrified and had no idea if his family would find him before these monsters killed him.

“When my father...” He hesitated for a moment, thinking about the torn clothing, covered in his blood that Jean had taken back with him. Thought about the way his father had agreed to the way they'd split up. “When Ludwig finds me you won't be laughing then.” He said, his voice shaking a little as he shivered. He hated being this exposed, surrounded by so many vampires. 

Thad laughed loudly, looking down at Roderick before pushing him onto his back. "How about we play around then, before this 'Ludwig' comes along, hm?" The others crowded around him, and then suddenly there were hands all over the human.

Some roamed his chest, scraping it with their nails, others raking against his neck. A few were on his arms, feeling them over, their nails just barely running along the lines of his veins. Even more were on his legs, spreading them apart, messing with them, finding as many weak spots as they could.

Others that hadn't joined in simply watched, laughing and having a good time of it. Thad himself busied himself with Roderick's head, tugging on his hair to get a better view of his face before forcing a kiss on him.

He struggled trying to move away from the hands on him but there were so many, he couldn't tell who was touching him or where so he shut his eyes, trying to block it out. The kiss made him feel sick to his stomach as those hands, damn why were there so many, pulled moans and whimpers from him. It was too much he wanted it to stop, wanted it over.

So when he was free, when the kiss was over and his mouth was his own he jerked his body. “STOP.” Energy flowing though him as the hands stopped, a stunned silence settling over the room as he trembled, crying and bleeding. “Don't touch me, leave me alone! Never, never touch me again!” He shouted, his heart pounding. 

His glasses lay a ways away, cracked but he didn't need them, they were for show, something to make him interesting. He'd always thought he was so plain without them. He could see most of the vampires backing away, confusion on their faces that they were obeying an order from the human that had just a second ago been at their mercy. 

He wanted to go home so badly.

As some of the vampires backed away, Thad watched in awe, thoroughly amused. So this was the gift of their family, and for one so young to have it so strong was impressive. Still, it only worked on the weaker vampires, the stronger ones simply laughing at the human and the weaker ones.

Those that could continue did, some getting even braver than before, wanting a piece of a 'human sire'. Some flicked the small nubs on his chest, playing with them, one hand after another. Another wrapped around his length, stroking him. Thad moving down, his hand going down Roderick's body around all the other hands. "This clan will claim you boy, and your power."

All too quickly there were hands on him again and he struggled, his voice caught in his throat. "No, no stop." He cried out, but it was no use they laughed at him, mocking him. /Ludwig/ he thought desperately. The rope around his wrist burned as he struggled, eventually rubbing them raw. 

Everything hurt but there was pleasure there and he couldn't make sense of it anymore. "Please stop..." He whimpered.

The stroking only got faster, the touches more curious and invasive. Thad smirked as he watched, bringing his fingers down to brush past Roderick's entrance, soft fingers teasing it slowly. "We're far too old for your powers to work, boy, but don't worry we'll raise you right."

The pain was getting all mixed up and he bit his lip, shifting away but no matter where he moved to there were more hands. 

Tears fell down his face as he tried to block it out. When Thad touched him, teasing, he tried to close his legs but the hands on his legs spread them apart more. "No, no, Ludwig please." He cried out in desperation, wishing he were there, wishing anyone would make it stop.

The hands kept Roderick pinned down, a few of them still roaming here and there. One stayed on his cock, stroking him long and languidly. Thad leaned over him, his long fangs outstretched as he sunk them into Roderick's neck.

The bites from before had been painful, so may of them at once but this one, this bite as the fangs sank into his shoulder he whimpered again. His body jerked and he clenched his teeth as he came, release shuddering through him like a wave of relief and left him sobbing and pressing into the hands that held and touched him. 

Raising up his head, Thad let the wound bleed for now. "Oh, came so soon, but we're not done with you yet." Thad chuckled, having the others raise up their hands, watching. "You want more of their touch, don't you?" He ran his fingers up to the wound, covering his fingers in the blood. "You want me to bite you, to take you, don't you?"

Roderick shuddered as he tugged at his bindings, the rope digging harder against his wrists until he felt the slick warmth of blood. What was one more wound compared to the ones on him already.

"I..." There was a part of him that did, it'd felt good and the fingers along his neck had him tipping his head back. "I.. No... I want to go home." He managed to pant out, shivering and shifting for some kind of contact.

Thad laughed softly, trailing his fingers over Roderick's entrance, slicking it up before slowly pressing on inside. "Your body is begging for it, say the word and there will be hands all over you. Perhaps I'll even bite you again, over and over." He purred out, sliding the finger in and out a few times. "Beg for me, boy."

Every nerve in his body felt like it was in fire, already sensitive from moments ago he arched, pressing against his hand. It wasn't much longer before he was whimpering again. 

"Ahh~! Please, I can't." He opened his eyes, the sight of those blood stained smiled making him I'll. "Touch me again please it's too much I... more, hah, more." Good forgive him he felt like he was losing his mind.

Within a moment, all those hands were on Roderick again, joined by a second finger slipping in next to the first. Leaning in, Thad licked his lips, moving to lap up the blood before biting down again. He groaned into it, feeling his hardon straining against his pants.

Roderick arched, moaning as he tipped his head back. The teeth sinking into his neck were intoxicating and wonderful, like a relief he didn't know he needed until then. "Ahh~" His fingers curled I'm the fabric of Thad's shirt, rolling his hips down against his hand.

Someone sank their teeth into his thigh, then another. The bites sending waves of pleasure through him and he was dizzy, drunk on what was happening. It was too much again and he couldn't think as he came a second time, arching up against those hands.

It was perfect, the energy was buzzing around the room and everyone could feel it. Thad pulled his fingers away, taking any stray blood from all the new bites and spreading it onto himself. "You've come twice now you know, I'm beginning to think you don't really want to leave~" He gripped the boy's hips before pushing straight into him, groaning lowly.

Someone had untied his wrists and they were being held out, hands along them and tongues lapping the blood at his wrists. He couldn't find the words to deny him, moans bubbling out of him as he rolled his hips down against the man again. There was pain again, but not much, drowned into background noise from the pleasure already filling him. 

He shouldn't be enjoying this but he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He found himself not wanting it to stop as two more sets of teeth sank into his arms. Roderick arched again, moaning and finding himself wanting more.

Thad didn't bother going slow, his thrusts quick and rough, wanting to take more of the boy already, to have him completely. He enjoyed watching as the rest of them feed and touch to their content, taking whatever they wanted. And this poor human, he would probably never get enough of those bites, it was a strange things humans could get an addiction to. They'd tested it before on another humans, and so each time they needed to keep one, well, needy, they'd do this. It worked beautifully. "One more time, boy, come one more time and scream real loud for us."

He tried to move against the rough thrusts, wanting more and more. Roderick tasted blood again as one of them kissed him and then they were gone, more bites and hands everywhere. They never let up and he cried out, begging, begging for to not stop. He wanted it, couldn't think of anything but what was happening and the was lost again to the pleasure. 

His body jerked, tensing up as another wave of pleasure rolled over him and he was moaning for them, his mind a haze as his body hummed, over sensitive from the treatment.

It didn't take long for the boy to come again and Thad could tell he was probably reaching his limit. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes and getting lost in the tightness and warmth of the human. The other hands pulled away as he pushed in one more time, coming deep inside. He pulled out, standing up and then reaching out to pull Roderick to him. "This will be your life now, boy.. I'm taking him to my room, we're not quite done yet."

He carried Roderick away from the other vampires, towards a room away from the den.

Roderick didn't have the strength to stand on his own, leaning on the vampire and curling to his chest. He trembled against him, his mind hazy from pleasure and blood loss. Not quite done yet. What else was he going to do to him?

Thad laid the boy down on his bed, crawling on top of him, staring down at his bloodied form. He brought his hands to Roderick's wrists, pinning his hands above his head and smirking. "This will be it, the moment I bind you to us, little human."

Meanwhile outside, back in the den, Ludwig had come all the way there, disobeying Roderick's father and following the scent all the way to this place. He hissed at the elder vampires, using his skill to send them flying and rip through them. Once most of the other vampires had fled, he turned his narrowed eyes to Roderick's scent, following it away from the main den.

Roderick looked up at him, eyes hazy and distant. He lay against the soft comfort of the mattress and waited. This was his life now then, he was sure no one would come for him, even if they did he wasn't sure he would want to go with them now.

Thad leaned down to bite into Roderick's neck once more, but was stopped as the door banged open behind him. He pulled up raising an eyebrow and looking behind him to the blonde vampire now standing in the door. This wasn't one of his clan, a bit younger, certainly not someone he recognized. "And who are you? The big, bad guard dog? Ludwig, was it?" he scoffed, grinning, "Why don't you run along now, pu-"

Before he could finish, Ludwig was pulling him off the mattress, slamming him into a wall. "You, get your filthy hands off of my young lord, and listen well: No vampire shall claim his innocent blood, no one." he pulled him back and tossed him out of the room.

Thad rolled to the ground, somewhat stunned that a younger vampire could have so much strength. "Oh? You can't smell how delicious he is? What, can you really say you don't want a taste, mister guard dog."

"Nein, never, his blood will not touch my lips." And with that, Ludwig went for Thad, fangs extended as their fight began.

Roderick had tipped his head to the side, baring his neck and eager for the bite. The sound of the door opening so suddenly jarred him out of his haze enough to look over. He hadn't expected to see Ludwig there, the scowl on his face like a demons as he stalked to the bed, snatching the man off of him and Roderick whined at the loss of the bite that was never to come now. 

He rolled to his side, curling on the bed to watch, listening as the two spoke. There was so much blood everywhere as they fought, fresh tears he hadn't known he still had in him, ran down his cheeks as he watched. When the vampire lay dead finally Roderick gripped the sheets, tired and dizzy a wave of nausea came over him. “L-Ludwig...”

Ludwig walked back once the deed was done, standing next to the bed, face full of concern at the open wounds here and there. "We need to close those... Can you get up, do you need help?" He would need to get him home soon, have a doctor look at him since he doubted Roderick would want him to close them himself.

Reaching out Roderick took hold of Ludwig's sleeve, looking up at him, tired and numb, his body aching now that those pleasant touches were gone. “I.. I made... some of them stop... I tried..” He said his voice cracking.

Ludwig paused then smiled a little at Roderick's words. "You did well for being so young, lord Roderick. Don't worry, you can rest now, you're safe, I will take you home." Carefully, hesitantly, he picked Roderick up into his arms, walking out of the den.

Roderick curled to his chest, like he'd done before, letting his eyes close. Ludwig had come for him, he would be alright... “I.. I'm sorry. I w-wanted it. What they did, were doing. I liked it.” He told him, trembling a little, crying still as Ludwig carried him away from the place. 

Ludwig gently shushed Roderick as he finished, walking Roderick home through the woods, picking up speed. "It was not your fault, your body wants what it wants and you do not have the kind of skill needed to make it stop... Very few people do."

The reassurance helped a little, after all Ludwig would never lie to him he was sure. It wasn't long before exhaustion settled and his eyes closed again. "Did, father send you..?" He asked, his voice quiet, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"... Nein, I went tracking your scent on my own." It was sad to say, but Roderick's father straight away believed the traitorous man. Ludwig refused to believe, the bloody clothes not enough evidence for him. He would protect Roderick, rescue him from any situation, even if it meant disobeying his father.

Roderick let himself drift to sleep in Ludwig's arms then. It hurt how his father would think so little of what happened to his son, which led him to wonder if maybe his father had been a part of it. 

Once home they called a doctor and had him cared for, his mother had cried and held him after he was cleaned and bandaged. Numbly he'd told them what happened, and had to look away when he saw the pride in his fathers eyes at the mention of his ability manifesting so early. 

He hardly spoke after that, watching his family more warily now, more against being touched now than he used to be. His wounds on his arms, chest and back scared and he took to wearing more clothing. Dated clothes with high collars. 

He stopped joining his father on patrols which he accepted all too easily and it made his stomach churn. Nothing was the same in the house after that.


	4. The Withdrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Roderick has to deal with the aftermath of his kidnapping.  
> tw brief self harm

There were nights Roderick lay awake, curled on himself and trembling. It itched throughout the day and he forced himself to ignore it but it was getting harder. The need he tried to hide from his family, from everyone was unbearable now. 

It was late and he was sure everyone but the person he wanted to see was asleep. So he slipped out of bed, hurrying quietly to the room he was sure to find him in.

"Ludwig." He whispered breathless, a needy edge to his voice he hated himself for but he couldn't stand it any longer. It'd been a week now, a week and he needed it. "Ludwig please I.."

While the family was asleep, Ludwig usually found himself in the large den, working on his whittling. It was a habit he'd picked up a bit before the war, made a few clocks and such before he and Gilbert were drafted. He kept an unfinished piece around with him, a wooden bird he'd planned to give to his brother once they'd made it home safely... But it never happened that way.

So he left the piece unfinished, working on various other projects, right now he was working on a small wooden flower, an edelweiss. It was a common flower in the area and he'd grown rather fond of it. He paused in his work when he heard Roderick coming down the hall, putting it and the carving knife to the side.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, not understanding at first. "Are you alright, lord Roderick?" he pushed himself up from his seat, brushing himself off and walking over. A concerned look came over him, wondering if perhaps Roderick had a nightmare. "You should be in bed, are you having bad dreams?"

Roderick watched him walk over, rubbing his arm and licking his lower lip a moment. Ludwig's concern was a welcome change from the disdain he received from the rest of his family. Shaking his head he reached out and took hold of the vampires sleeve.

“No I.. I need you to do something for me. Please I can't take it anymore Ludwig I..” He stepped closer, his hand on the others chest. “Bite me please. I feel like I'm loosing my mind I need it.”

That was the one thing he couldn't, no, wouldn't do for Roderick, as much as he wanted it. Ludwig shook his head, kneeling a little to look him in the eye. "Roderick, I can't and you know that I can't. You do not need it, you are strong and can overcome this, ja?"

His fingers curled and gripped Ludwig's shirt as he breath hitched in his throat. "No, it's too much, just once." But once would lead to twice and he'd never stop but he didn't care, anything to stop the burning, the ache that gnawed at him.

"Even if it's you asking, my lord, I can not... Rather I should not and will not." Standing back up straight, he gently turned Roderick around and pushed him back towards the hallway. "I will escort you back to bed if you like."

He couldn't believe Ludwig was denying him, why? There was no harm in a bite, it wasn't as though he were asking to be turned. When Ludwig pushed him gently toward the door he turned back around. Determination in his face mixing with desperation as he felt the energy build before he opened his mouth. "Bite me Ludwig." He said, putting as much force into his words as he could manage.

The force washed over Ludwig, but while he was young, he was not easily overpowered. He visibly flinched, something inside him aching as he denied the command both inside and out. "I'm... Sorry lord Roderick, but in order to break this addiction, you should not be bitten again. Please, go to your room and rest, you have lessons in the morning."

"I can't sleep like this." He said stepping forward again, his heart pounding in his chest, his fingers clenching into fists. "/Please/." The word bleeding out of him, desperate and needy as he gripped Ludwig's shirt again.

Ludwig bit his lower lip, the pleading so desperate, he could feel Roderick's pain. But still, it just didn't feel right, no matter the amount of temptation. "I must decline... But if you really can't sleep, I could hold you until you do?" He knew that helped him when he had trouble, at least back when Gil was still there.

It was better than nothing, even if it wasn't what he wanted it was closer. Maybe he could use it to convince him so Roderick nodded. Ludwig nodded in return and escorted Roderick back to his room. He waited until the other was comfortable before slipping in and taking the younger into his arms.

Roderick pressed himself close to Ludwig, his body trembling as he closed his eyes. That never helped however, all he could imagine was the way those fangs had sunk into his skin, the rush of pleasure from it so his eyes shot open again and he let out a choked sob. "Please." He whispered again.

"Nein, I cannot." As much as it pained Ludwig to hear Roderick sob like that, he had to refuse. Reaching up, he gently stroked the human's hair, humming softly to hopefully calm him down.

Ludwig's hand in his hair was surprisingly calming and he tried to focus on that. After a while it helped and he was drifting off into sleep that was anything but peaceful but it was sleep. When morning came he stirred and opened his eyes, the wave of nausea hitting him first. He pulled away from Ludwig and hurried to the bathroom attached to his room, kneeling in front of the toilet and losing was little was in his stomach.

He trembled there for a bit before pushing himself to his feet ad rinsing his mouth. He looked in the mirror then, his face pale and the marks on his neck, where he'd been bitten multiple times were dark but healing. His knuckles were white where he gripped the sink, the only thing keeping him from slipping to the floor.

Ludwig was still awake when Roderick woke up with a start. Sitting up, he pushed himself up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom, making sure Roderick would be alright.

Once he was done throwing up and cleaning himself up some, Ludwig saw the younger clinging to the sink. "Do you need help back into bed, lord Roderick? Should I tell your father you won't be going to lessons?"

"N-No. I can, go about my day I'll be alright." He said, his tone unsure as he tried to move from the sink, only succeeding in slipping to the floor and hugging himself. "F-fathers disappointed in, in me as it is..." He hated that he still cared what his father thought of him, the man who left him for dead at the word of another with little to no proof.

Ludwig hummed in disapproval, moving fast to pick Roderick up gently into his arms and bring him back to bed. "You are feeling unwell, and while your father may not like it, I think you would do well to stay in bed." Carefully he set Roderick down before heading for the door. "Even if he does not care or approve, I do and I am not about to make you get out of bed for something you can do later."

When Ludwig started to leave Roderick shifted, catching his shirt before he could go far. "No wait, just..." Just a bite that's all he needed was for Ludwig to bite him and he'd be fine he could make it through the day.

"... If you are about to ask me to bite you, don't, I have to decline once more." He stayed put, though, letting Roderick cling to his shirt.

So Roderick let go of his shirt, sitting back on his bed and trying to hold back the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. He said nothing as he curled onto the bed and held himself. "D-don't, please don't tell him why..."

"If you would rather I don't then I won't." Ludwig would do almost anything for Roderick, anything but bite him, and he hoped that showed. Opening the door, he hurried off to tell Roderick's father that he simply felt ill and needed rest. Regardless of how annoyed he was, his father let it slide for now. Ludwig nodded and walked back to Roderick's room, silently slipping in and gently closing the door behind him. "Your father said it was fine for the day."

Roderick knew it wasn't fine, knew his father was probably angry. Why couldn't he just get over it and move on? His grandfather had gone on countless time about being attacked. No one in the family had handled something like this so badly. He was supposed to move on, wear his scars proud as a reminder not to fuck up. "Thank you Ludwig." He whispered, unsure of when he'd started to cry again.

He hadn't fucked up, his father had, Roderick had just paid the price. But that wasn't what it felt like.

Ludwig knew he was upset, knew that Roderick was thinking his father was still upset. It was true but no one should have to deal with these sort of things from family. He walked over to the side of the young lord's bed, kneeling next to it. "If there is anything you need, you know I will do my best to get it for you, lord Roderick, so do not hesitate to ask."

"You shouldn't, say that when it's not complete truth." He said, gripping the sheets and burying his face against his pillow. "You know what I need." No it was what he wanted, he knew it was just what he wanted but he just didn't care.

"... Almost anything, then.... I'm sorry, lord Roderick." He looked down to the floor, truly feeling terrible. Really, He wanted to give Roderick everything, but that one thing was just something he couldn't do.

Roderick just lay there, trembling against his bed. "What, what if I do not get over this. What do I do them Ludwig?" He asked shifting to look at the man kneeling beside his bed. He wondered how long before Ludwig was away, his father was bound to go hunting again eventually, there were a lot of sightings recently.

"I am loyal to all the family, most of all the youngest of the family to keep it going." Ludwig looked up from the floor. "Order me to stay in front of your family, your words have the most sway according to my agreement." If there was one thing knew, it was his rules, the ones he had been bound to since the moment he'd become their family's guard.

The most sway, Ludwig would listen to him above all else. He watched Ludwig for a long moment letting that settle in. If he told him too Ludwig would never leave his side, he would never leave with his father nor anyone else and let Roderick alone with himself.

“Then that is what I want.” He shifted, pushing himself up some and looked to the family guard, no his guardian, once more. “Never leave my side, until I can stand on my own again.” There was no energy to his words, the contract to his family name the only binding he was sure he needed to place this request.

Ludwig crossed his arm over his chest and bowed to Roderick, eyes turned up to him. "[As you command, I will do.]" If anyone asked why he would not leave Roderick's side, he would not faultier to tell them he was at Roderick's disposal solely. He preferred it this way, as well, after seeing the way Roderick's family turned on him.

There was comfort again, in everything Ludwig had done for him. As much as he hated it, hated to be denied, he was grateful Ludwig wouldn't bite him. His declaration to the older vampire fresh in his mind as he offered Ludwig a small smile that hadn't graced his face since before the incident. 

"H-hold me again...?" He asked shifting back some so Ludwig could join him on the bed. It helped to be held and the way he pet his hair was calming.

Ludwig smiled back, pushing himself back up to standing. It was nice to see the young lord smile again, he had missed it. "Of course."

He gently climbed into bed with Roderick, wrapping his arms around him. Reaching up, he started petting him again, holding him close.

Roderick curled tight against him and closed his eyes the feeling of Ludwig petting his hair killing him back to sleep.

Over the next few days his craving got worse, sometimes leading to Roderick catching Ludwig before he fed, begging, ordering, desperate. None of it worked and Ludwig had stood his ground. So Roderick, more desperate with need for a fix, just a quick one, tried to slip away from the house late that night.

He made it to the back garden porch before there was a hand on his shoulder.

It was hard to say no to Roderick, especially before feeding time, as he was especially vulnerable. He managed to turn him down every time, though, and his heart ached to see his lord so sad.

Still, when Roderick decided to try and sneak out for his 'fix', Ludwig was right there behind him. He took hold of his shoulder, stopping him. "And where are you going so late at night, young lord? Not far, I hope, you need rest."

Roderick froze and looked up to Ludwig, rubbing his arm. "I was just looking to get some fresh air is all." He answered, shivering slightly. Shit he'd almost expected this to work.

"I will accompany you, then, after all I'm not supposed to leave your side." Ludwig gave a small, knowing smile, standing at Roderick's side.

Mildly ashamed at being caught Roderick had just walked with Ludwig before going to bed. It happened twice more after that.

It was late, nearing morning, Roderick sat in his bathroom, starting down at the pocket knife his father had given him in his thirteenth birthday. Flicking it open Roderick let the blade bite into his skin. It felt... painful but there was a faint relief to the motion as he repeated it a second time but it wasn't enough.

He watched the blood flow, bubbling up some as he trailed his fingers along his arm before standing to find Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't mind catching Roderick, he hoped if he did it enough times the other would stop trying. Eventually, Roderick seemed to be stumped and went off to the bathroom, presumably to pout. Ludwig didn't need to be in the room constantly, only if his lord needed him or if he was in danger. Plus if needed, he could feel changes in the house fairly well.

He found himself on the balcony outside of one of Roderick's bedroom windows, looking to the moon. Hopefully it would be peaceful like this for the rest of the night.

He found him easily enough, holding his arm, abs Roderick moved closer to him. "Ludwig..." He said softly, licking his lips. God he hoped this worked.

The smell of blood hit Ludwig's nose as his eyes narrowed on instinct. He turned around, eyes wide as he saw the cut on Roderick's arm. "Mein gott, young lord..." Reaching out he took the arm gently into his hands, resisting the urge to lap up the blood and instead examine it. This didn't look like an accidental cut, had Roderick gone so low as to try and tempt him with live blood? Good effort but Ludwig was not so weak. "We need to get this looked at right away."

Roderick watched his reaction before pressing closer. He squeezed his fists, making the blood drip more down his arm. "Please Ludwig." How many times had he asked? He couldn't recall, but it was frustrating how Ludwig refused him every time.

Ludwig felt his fangs itch more than ever, but he still wouldn't be tempted. Still it needed to be healed, and he doubted Roderick would let him take him to the doctors... "Nein, to the bathroom with you. We'll clean and bandage this cut."

With a whine he let Ludwig take him to the bathroom where he waited for a moment before licking his wound while Ludwig's back was turned, he was desperate and grasping for ideas. When is guardian knelt he leaned forward and kissed him with the taste of his blood on his own mouth. Maybe if he already tasted it?

Ludwig brought Roderick to the bathroom, turning around to grab a washcloth and bandages. Wetting the cloth, he knelt down to clean the wound when suddenly a pair of lips were on his. The taste of blood went to his mouth and he instantly pulled back, backing up all the way to the wall, eyes narrowed to small slits, fangs poking out over his lip. "L-lord Roderick, was that your blood on your...?"

Roderick didn't answer right away, instead moving over to him and pressing against him. "Ludwig please, just bite me please." He begged again, for the hundredth, maybe thousandth time. He could see Ludwig's fangs and Roderick licked his lips again. "You want to, just one please. I'll do anything you want of me."

Ludwig stared down at Roderick for the longest time, the blood fresh on his lips. He didn't ever want to have that innocent blood pass his lips but now that he tasted it, it was just too delicious. Still, he would be a terrible guardian if he didn't pass it up... "I... I cannot." He turned his head away, forcing his eyes closed. "As much as I want to, I need to resist, as should you."

But he wanted to. He kicked his lips, the taste of copper heavy on his tongue now. It reminded him of that night and his pulse sped up. "Please. We both want it just once." He begged, that same tone of desperation to him as he gripped Ludwig's shirt tighter. “I just need once.”

It took a moment, but Ludwig found his strength once more, pushing Roderick back some and kneeling to quickly clean the cut off and bandage it. "Nein, once will turn into twice, and twice will turn into more, it is dangerous... For both of us, and I refuse to do so."

Rodrick huffed at him, watching him bandage his cut. He knew, mostly he was right but right now Roderick didn't care. After Ludwig was done he followed him back to his bed and climbed into it. Laying against the sheets he curled up on himself. "It's not fair."

Ludwig led Roderick back into bed, reaching over him to tuck the smaller in. He felt back for the bad, wishing there was some way to help ease the need, but there wasn't anything he could think of. "It is not... If I had gone with my gut back then, maybe it would have not happened..."

Roderick was quiet for a while, the brief thought of using that to guilt Ludwig into biting him made him feel sick. He shook his head. "It's fathers fault. He let it happen. This.. This is his fault." He whispered. "I am, expected to learn from this mistake. That is why they've turned on me. I will not admit to them it was my mistake. When I told grandfather it was not my fault he slapped me." Roderick grit his teeth. 

"D-do not blame yourself for the faults of my family."

"It is not your fault, it never was, if anyone is to blame it is Jean and your father." Ludwig sat on the side of the bed, hands folded into his lap. Reaching out, he ran a hand through Roderick's hair, smiling just a little bit. "You're very strong, young lord, to stand up to your family, to denounce their lies, all very brave moves. I am more proud of you than ever."

He really liked Ludwig's hand in his hair and he closed his eyes. "G-good, you understand. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for others mistakes again." He said, curling more as he tried to ignore the need itching under his skin.

"I will try my best not to." Ludwig could make no such promise, though, and he knew it. He was bad at not doing those sorts of things, and he had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time he would do so either.

The next couple weeks Roderick never left his bed, curled under his blankets and feverish. The doctor couldn't find the cause and recommended he stay on bed rest for the time being.

He spent most of the time mumbling under his breath and hardly eating. The only time he did was if Ludwig fed him. 

Finally his fever broke sometime in the middle of the night, he woke with a start, gasping and clutching his sheets. "Ludwig!"

All the time during the next few weeks, Ludwig took good care of Roderick, as he wouldn't take any food or care from anyone else. He held him in bed sometimes and brushed his fingers through his hair, hoping the cold of his body would cool his fever.

After a long while, Roderick woke up some time in the middle of the night, seeming to be startled by something. Ludwig quickly walked over, putting his hand over Roderick's. "I'm here, lord Roderick, what's the matter?"

Roderick relaxed once Ludwig touched his hand, breathing shallowly he looked up at him. "I.. I had a nightmare." He said, reaching over to hold Ludwig's sleeve. 

"I think it's over though..."

"A nightmare? It's been a while since you had one of those." Ludwig sat down on the side of the bed, reaching over to touch Roderick's face. Compared to the last time he touched it, it was a bit less warm. "I think your fever has broken, are you feeling any better?"

He nodded, shifting to lean against Ludwig's side and relaxed a little. "I'm sorry for being so difficult." He said, recalling his past behavior. He did feel better, that itch under his skin was gone at least.

"It was not your fault." Ludwig said, his voice kept at a calm, soothing tone. "I am just glad you are feeling better now." he wrapped an arm around Roderick, holding him gently.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.


	5. The Prince's Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Alfred~!

It was his and his older brothers sixteenth birthday when it happened, the two of them had been out in the garden, Matthew trying to convince his brother to listen to the lesson he was recounting that Alfred had fallen asleep on. 

“Mattie that's so boring.” He said rolling his eyes, but before his brother could respond the bushes rustled. Instinctively he stepped in front of Matthew, blocking him from whatever was there. They both had a laugh though when it was just a bird. “Oh hey look at this!” He stepped around the hedge to pick up a gem off the ground and tuned to Matthew. “Where do you think it-” 

Before he could finish there was a sharp pain in his back. The man who'd come up behind him wrapping an arm around his neck. Alfred cried out, his hands coming up to grip the mans arm. Everything after that was a blur, he heard Matthew shouting and then he was dropping to the ground, dizzy. 

He looked up to see one of the royal guards looking down at him, concerned violet eyes and he was saying something before Alfred passed out.

When he woke he was in his room, groggy from the medicine he'd been given and some from his injury but he was alive. The guard who'd come to his aid. He'd been in ad out throughout the two days that had passed. His father furious something like this had happened, had assigned two guards to his sons. A personal man for each other them. The mans name was Ivan, he remembered that. Or had he dreamed the name?

“I-Ivan?” He asked, turning his head to the man beside his bed. He was still tired, but he was more thirsty and hungry than anything else. “What happened?”

Ivan was always worried about the two princes, one too carefree and one far too quiet sometimes. For the moment, he was just a regular guard, making sweeps about his route as he was told. He was more worried than usual, though, as there had been a few... Lapses in security, caused by newer guards that Ivan hadn't really trusted in the first place. If he was head guard, he would've been a little more careful in selection.

It was just about time to switch to outside duties, Ivan switching with one of the more careless guards to watch the princes. He was just coming outside when he heard Prince Alfred cry out. Hurrying to their aid, Ivan was quick to action, tearing the attacker off the prince and pinning him to the ground. Other guards came soon after, having heard the commotion, and took the attacker away to be dealt with.

Ivan turned his attention to the prince, a concerned expression on his face. "My prince, are you alright?" Kneeling down, he checked the young prince's pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found him still alive. He picked Alfred up, instructing Prince Matthew to go inside before taking Alfred to his quarters for safety.

While the young Prince was asleep, Ivan was given the assignment of personal guard to young Alfred. His comrade, Nikoli, was given the responsibility of Prince Matthew. He gladly accepted this duty, swearing on his life he would protect the Prince no matter the cost.

Once he had grabbed everything he would need for his new duties, Ivan went to Prince Alfred's room, sitting by his bedside. When the Prince finally came to, Ivan couldn't help a small smile. "Ah, da, Prince Alfred, I'm surprised you know my name. You were attacked in the gardens, I took down the attacker and brought you inside."

Alfred groaned a little and shifted as it slowly came back to him. “I, heard father say it a few times before..” He sat up suddenly, panic on his face. “Mattie! Where's-” He was cut short by the sharp pain as he had aggravated his wound and Alfred dropped back against his bed. God that hurt. “Is Matthew okay?” He asked, breathing heavily now. 

Being stabbed in the back was the least pleasant experience ever.

"Prince Matthew is fine, I got to the man before he could make a move on your brother. Please, my Prince, you shouldn't move in the condition you're in." Ivan wanted to reach out, comfort him, but that was definitely out of his bounds. Still the temptation was hard to resist.

"You two have been assigned personal bodyguards from here on out as ordered by the emperor himself. I shall be by your side from now on, laying my life on the line for you."

He nodded now relaxing against his pillows and looking back over to Ivan. “Thank you.” He said with a bit of a smile. “That, means a lot to me.” He reached over to rest his hand on Ivan's before closing his eyes again. Maybe he was more tired than he was hungry.

Ivan blushed lightly at the Prince's words and the fact that their hands were touching so gently. God, and that smile, that beautiful smile, why would anyone ever want to kill a man with a smile like the sun's rays? "There is no need for thanks, I am glad to be of service."

Alfred was quiet for a bit before he spoke again. “Would you, get me some water? I feel, ill.” 

"Da, would you like me to get a doctor as well?" Ivan pushed himself up from his seat, unwillingly letting Alfred's hand slip away from him.

When Ivan stood he shook his head. "The cook more like. But I'm not sure if I could keep food down right now." He told him honestly with a soft laugh that cut short as he made a face, his fingers curling on the blanket.

Ivan bit his lip, worried for the young prince. "Ah, will get water and, perhaps, something easy on stomach to hold down." He walked out of the room, luckily finding a maid to ask to get something from the cook for Alfred. Quickly retrieving a glass of water, Ivan returned in short time, offering the glass to Alfred. "Here, am hoping this will help in feeling better."

Alfred had taken the time to sit up a little, resting against the pillows and waiting for Ivan to return. When he did he smiled again and took the water, drinking it down maybe a little quicker than he'd meant too. "It did, I feel a little better now." How long had he been in bed for?

Ivan sat down back in his spot, relaxing a bit now that he was back around Alfred. He didn't want to let the Prince out of his sights if he could help it. "You have been in bed for at least a day. There is more recovery time to be had, but the last time you were checked the doctor said you would be fine."

He said that as if reading Alfred's mind, but really he would want to know that first if he were in the prince's position. "I sent a maid for food, she will be up soon."

Alfred nodded. A day? That wasn't too long. “I take it I'm not allowed out of bed yet hm?” He asked, grinning a little as he joked about it. Just sitting up had made him dizzy, standing would be a whole other matter so he wasn't going to push it any for now. Plus he would have Ivan for company so it wasn't going to be like that time he fell ill.

Ivan laughed softly, smiling at the Prince. "Unfortunately, nyet, there will be no moving for you if it can be helped."

In a moment, there was a knock on the door and once given permission, she entered. Carefully she placed a tray with a bowl of warm broth on the table, saying that the chef said it would ease his stomach.

Once she had left, Ivan eyed the food carefully before taking the spoon from the tray. "Prince Alfred, while this may be over cautious, I would like to taste it before you."

“We should have games brought in then.” He said with a smile before there was a knock on the door. He watched the maid bring in the tray and was about to dig in when Ivan spoke up first and picked up the spoon. He opened his mouth to tell him it was fine he thought back to the garden. He hadn't thought anyone would honestly want them dead before now, it had always seemed like a bad joke. 

“That's fine..” He said, though he was a little worried about losing his personal guard right after being assigned one. 

Ivan had trained himself over the years to have a resistance to poisons but it wasn't like he was invulnerable. It was a thing that the guards who took their jobs seriously had been put through when starting just in case of things like this or for other reasons. He took a spoonful, waited for a minute or so then handed the spoon to Alfred, smiling. "Should be fine to eat, do not worry." it was... interesting that a Prince would be so worried about one single guard, he could always get another one if he wanted.

He nodded before starting to eat himself. Alfred worried about the safety of everyone, it was something both he and his brother aid. After all Matthew would rule one day but that didn't mean Alfred wasn't concerned as well. 

Ivan had saved his life, saved Matthew's life as well and he couldn't thank him enough. Of course he knew that was his job, that was why he was on the royal guard, but he was still grateful.

Once he was finished eating Alfred settled back against the pillows, all that was left was his tiredness. "You'll stay here right?" He asked, curiously wondering if Ivan would have other duties to handle as well while he was sleeping.

Ivan chuckled a bit, Alfred didn't quite understand just what 'personal guard' meant yet, did he? "Da, I will be by your side while you sleep and when you wake up. To clarify, you are my only duty now, Prince Alfred."

He settled into the chair, relaxing a bit as he tried to keep his eyes off of straying onto the Prince too much. It was a terrible thought to have, especially when the Prince was on his sick bed, but he was rather handsome.

There was comfort in knowing that Ivan would watch over him. So he nodded, watching Ivan for a moment. "You can... call me Alfred. That's okay." He told him, watching his face now. He wondered why Ivan kept looking away. "I'd rather that if we're going to spend so much time together."

Ivan blushed lightly at that, looking at Alfred with a small smile. "I don't think the Emperor would take too kindly to me calling you that..." he paused a moment, thinking that, perhaps, if no one was around, how much could it really hurt? "Though I suppose, it... Couldn't hurt when it is just the two of us... Alfred."

Alfred had just nodded at first, his father might not take well to being addressed to personally. But then Ivan was continuing and he smiled again, he was glad Ivan was willing to do that. 

Then he was closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. The net day when Alfred woke it was with a start, jolting up and crying out as he did so, dropping back against the pillows.

Ivan got little rest as Alfred slept, only resting his eyes every once in a great while, but watching him for the most part. When Alfred woke the next day, it startled the guard greatly, standing up immediately. He reached out, gently touching Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, what is wrong? Is the wound hurting?" panic slipped into his voice, worried for the young Prince.

Alfred flinched at the touch but calmed the moment Ivan started speaking. He came back to himself a little and tried to calm his breathing. "I, I just had a nightmare is all. I sat up too suddenly.." He told him, the worry in his guards voice not going unnoticed. "I'm okay." He added reaching up to touch his hand.

Ivan couldn't help blushing when Alfred's hands touched his and he felt startled again, but for a completely different reason. His heart beat a little faster and he slowly pulled his hand away, sitting down. "I'm... Glad you are okay, though I apologize for the nightmare, those are never pleasant."

Alfred relaxed against the pillows as Ivan sat down. “It would be strange not to have one after what happened right?” He asked after a moment. He'd almost died after all, something he'd never experienced before and it had been so sudden. 

"True, though personally I would rather not have any at all." Ivan chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. This incident would not happen again, he never wanted to see Alfred have another nightmare like that ever.

Alfred nodded before looking back at Ivan. "Can I see my brother?" He asked finally, the question had gnawed at him while he was awake yesterday but he'd fallen asleep before he could ask.

"Ah, you will be happy to hear Prince Matthew is on his way, he should be here any minute now." Ivan had been told so last night, or at least he remembered it vaguely, a maid coming in to say Matthew was out of his state of shock and would be dropping by.

Alfred's smile returned and he shifted, pausing as he winced again. "Could you help me sit up?" He asked. His sudden jolt had hurt more than he'd thought it had. Maybe he should have Ivan call in the doctor as well but he was more excited about seeing his brother.

Ivan saw the wince, somewhat worried about it. That jolt must have hurt something, he'd call in a doctor when Matthew arrived. Standing, he helped Alfred carefully into a sitting position, trying hard not to get too close to him.

Moments after, Mattie opened the door, a looked of concern on his face as he hurried to Alfred's beside, Nikoli entering behind him. "Al, oh Al, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't come yesterday, I just, it was just-" he tried to calm himself but it was hard not to be worried.

While those two caught up, Ivan turned to Nikoli. "Comrade, would you call a maid and tell her to get the doctor?" he asked quietly. "Prince Alfred jolted in bed a little and I would prefer to have a doctor take a look at him rather than taking any chances."

Alfred thanked him again for helping him and settle there, his face lighting up again when the door opened. "I'm fine! Ivan's taking good care of me." He grinned and took his brothers hand. "I'm just glad it was me and not you." 

Nikoli nodded to Ivan. "Of course. I'll be just a moment." He turned after one last look to the twin princes and went out into the hall to have a maid fetch the doctor.

Matthew frowned, but gently squeezed Alfred's hand. "I wouldn't want that to happen to either of us, I'm not very glad it happened at all." Still he smiled again, sitting down in a chair next to Al's bed. "I'm glad you have Ivan taking care of you, I was worried if I wasn't here you wouldn't get proper care."

"Well yes, I don't want to get hurt either but I want you hurt less so it's fine." He grinned nodding. "No need to worry brother. Ivan is great really." He was already having the doctor brought up what wasn't to like? 

Matthew rolled his eye but still smiled nonetheless. It was just like Al to put his needs above his own. He did that far too much with everyone really. "Well, good, otherwise I'd recommend you get a new guard."

After a moment, the doctor came in, asking for room so he could examine Alfred properly. Reluctantly Alfred let himself be examined, the stitching on his wound needing to be redone. He held his Brothers hand while it happened. "Think I can get out of lessons for a while?" He joked.

Matthew chuckled. "Knowing father, he'll have the tutors come to you." He held Alfred's hand tightly as the doctor finished up then left the room. "Don't worry they'll take it easy on you, I'm sure of it."

Alfred made a face. "No way, they've never gone easy on us. Least of all me. But it's not like it's my fault lessons are boring."

"They wouldn't be boring if you actually payed attention, Alfred, they can actually be quite interesting, especially our history." Matthew huffed softly, though they'd had this discussion before and he doubted it would end any differently.

"Ugh no he just drones on and on about the same stuff. I wanna be outside! There's other stuff to do than listen to stuffy old lectures." Alfred complained flopping back against the pillows once the doctor was finished and leaving. “Besides I can learn all that stuff from you.”

Of course, just the way Mattie expected it to end, as per the usual. "Alright, alright, but you'll only learn from me if you actually listen to me, too." he gave a small smile, chuckling as Alfred flopped back down. "Until then, though, you've gotta try to listen to your teachers, okay?"

"Fine, fine I got it. I do try." He said feeling much better now that his brother was holding onto his hand. He'd been worried about him, Matthew was always so quiet and something like that... He'd been worried he would just shut down. That wouldn't be good, his brother was supposed to take over for their father after all. "You sure you're okay Mattie?"

"Yeah, Nikoli has been taking good care of me, he's a good man for helping me through all this." Matthew flashed a small smile over to Nikoli before turning back to Alfred. "I'm better now, especially since you're getting better. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you up and about again when you're ready."

Nikoli offered a nod to Matthew but there was something about the way he smiled that made Alfred frown a little. It was gone after that and he was focused on his brother again. "Yeah! I hate laying in bed but Ivan's going to be here with me and I'll have someone bring in games we can play that won't make me have to move much."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Matthew reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of playing cards and setting them on the table beside Alfred's bed. "Here, I brought these in case you were getting bored. I'll ask someone on my way out to bring you some games okay?"

Ivan noticed Nikoli's smile, not liking it much either, but he couldn't really ask about it right now. It wasn't the time or the place.

"Awesome! You're the best Mattie~!" He grinned and picked up the cards.

The rest of the week Alfred was in bed, lessons came to him for a couple days but they stopped when Alfred kept falling asleep on them quite literally. He preferred spending his time talking to Ivan, babbling on about the cool things he wanted to really learn about that his tutors over looked. Talking on about the stars in the sky and how cool it might be if he could fly.

When he could finally get out of bed Alfred was overly eager about it. Hearing the news he threw back his covers and moved to get up, he was only standing for a moment before he was dropping to his knees. "Hn,"

It was nice to just have time to talk to Alfred, without having to be so on guard. They talked about a lot of things, where Alfred's interests really lay, and Ivan was thrilled to hear him talk about the sky like that. As a child, he'd often wondered what it would be like to touch the stars, he told Alfred all about his silly dreams, the way he'd reach up to the sky every night before falling asleep. The problem was the more they talked, the more Ivan seemed to be falling for the Prince.

Alfred was a little too eager to get out of bed when he was told he could and, of course jumped right out. Ivan was there, though, catching him and bringing him back up to his feet before his knees could hit the ground. "Careful, now, able to get out of bed does not mean hurrying and leaping into action."

The more Ivan talked about himself the more Alfred liked him. He was glad Ivan was his guard for sure. When he caught him Alfred couldn't help blushing darkly and gripping his coat. "Right of course I was just, really excited. I hate laying around you know?" He said grinning brightly at him. "I'm okay though!"

Ivan blushed as well, putting Alfred's arm over his shoulder's to help him stay up. "Let's go slowly now, da? I will help you move around some until you can stand on your own." he kind of liked the idea of helping Alfred just to be close to him, but he really did just want to help him.

Alfred nodded and walked with Ivan a bit. It as silly to feel awkward like this, leaning so close to him. He had to bring his arm down after a minute, Ivan was a good deal taller than him at the moment so the position was a little strenuous after a bit. Instead he held his guards waist, letting him help him a little longer than he needed. 

"I think I'm good now." He said after a bit longer.

Ivan helped Alfred walk around, glad to help him out as much as he could. It probably hurt Alfred a bit, though, to stretch his arm so high, but moving it down to his waist made Ivan blush that much more. When he was finally ready, the taller man smiled. "Ah, good, will let you walk on your own then, but let me know if you are needing help at any time."

Alfred nodded and took a few steps on his own before bouncing on his feet a little. It didn't take long for Alfred to dress in his clothes for the day and grab Ivan's hand, pulling him to the door. "Come on let's go find Matthew!" He said eager to show his brother he was mostly recovered now.

Ivan made sure to avert his eyes as Alfred dressed, running a hand through his hair somewhat embarrassed by his own thoughts. The feel of Alfred's hand on his own was almost enough to make him blush again. He let himself be led out of the room, keeping pace with Alfred as they went down the hall. "Prince Matthew will probably be overjoyed to see you fully recovered."

Alfred laughed again and nodded. "Yeah, it's the best when Matthew's happy." The maids they past by giggled a little, watching Alfred lead Ivan excitedly by the hand. Most of them just happy to see their prince up and about as energetic as ever.

Alfred finally let go of Ivan's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his brother from behind. "Matthew!"

Thankfully Alfred let go of Ivan's hand just in time, he really was feeling like he never wanted to let go. He looked down at his hand before straightening up, reassuming his position as body guard.

Matthew let out a surprised noise but smiled, laughing softly. "Alfred, you can finally get out of bed! That's great news, I was starting to feel a bit lonely without you."

"Same. Ivan's great but I missed you." He laughed a little and let Matthew go. He looked a little winded, sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck from all his activity after being in bed so long. 

"Did I miss anything interesting? They stopped making me have lessons because I fell asleep on them."

"Um, not much, a few delegates came by but that was about it. The lessons were normal, about as, ah, boring as you would normally call them." Mattie rolled his eyes at the word boring, but still smiled. He looked a little concerned as he looked Alfred over. "Hey, Al, be careful okay? You look pretty winded already."

"Nah I'm fine." He waved his hand a little, not really all that concerned. He felt fine. "Does father have you doing anything right now? We should go outside, it's still nice out."

"Right, we only have a little longer before the snow starts coming in. I'm free right now, so we could go outside." Matthew smiled, gesturing out to the courtyard. "Lead the way, mister eager."

Alfred grinned, taking his brothers hand now and pulling him along instead. Just like he had every time before. Once they were outside Alfred stretched, ignoring the faint dizziness he felt. It was fine and would pass he was sure. "Oh man it's really good to be outside again~!" He said happily, walking with Matthew as their guards walked behind them. Alfred was so caught up in being outside and with his brother he had forgotten they were being followed around.

"You wanna throw snowballs at the windows again when the first snow falls?" He asked, looking just a bit paler but maybe that was just the sun light.

When they got outside, the warm sun hit them and it didn't feel like winter was coming at all. It was just for today, though, the snow was unpredictable and ruthless in their country. "It does feel nice out. And if we throw snowballs at the windows again this year, we're really gonna be in trouble." he looked to Alfred, who seemed a bit pale, and he knew the other was pushing it a little too much. "Hey, Al, can we sit a minute? I've been up on my feet all day and the grass is so soft right now."

"Uh? Oh yeah no problem." He grinned a little and stopped so he was sitting on the grass with Mattie, shifting to lean his head on his shoulder. Oh, maybe he needed to sit down too. 

"You know we only get caught because you don't run fast enough. Or that one time I slipped." He grinned a bit, remembering the times he and Matthew had tossed snow at various windows. "You remember that time we threw one into an open window? Man that was funny."

Matthew sat down, smiling a bit when Alfred leaned his head onto his shoulder. Yeah, he knew his brother needed a good sit down, he'd been fine after a few minutes but he obviously needed more time to get used to walking again.

"Hey, I run plenty fast, you just throw the snowball before I'm ready to run."Mattie huffed, puffing out his cheeks a little before laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember that, you got in so much trouble that day because it knocked right into the minister's head."

"It's not my fault he was standing next to the open window. Besides he looked so funny red in the face like that." Alfred laughed again and held his brothers hand, closing his eyes. 

After a moment he opened them again and frowned a little. "I'm sorry though... That, I don't take stuff as seriously as Father says I should. It's just hard. I get so angry about stuff if I think too hard on it you know?"

Mattie gently squeezed Alfred's hand, leaning their heads together as a breeze rolled by. "He did looked pretty silly all red like that..."

He bit his lower lip, worrying it a little before smiling. "It's okay, Al, I know it's hard for you, and I don't expect you to take all that stuff seriously. It's not what you're interested in." pausing for a moment, he pulled his head back up and looked down at Alfred. "When I'm Emperor, you can study whatever you want, okay?"

Alfred's expression shifted almost instantly back to that bright smile. "That sounds awesome Mattie." He yawned a little closing his eyes again. He shifted, laying his head on Matthew's lap now and curling there, knowing his brother would just pet his hair like he always did and Alfed could just close his eyes for a minute.

Matthew reached up, gently petting Alfred's hair as he laid in his lap. Things seemed almost too perfectly back to normal, he hoped it would stay this way for a good while. He just looked so much happier now, so much more peaceful, being stuck inside wasn't doing him any good at all.


	6. The Prince's Guard cont.

Over the next couple days Alfred slowly eased his way back into health, mostly with the help of Matthew who seemed to have a sense of what Alfred needed.

"Ivan!" He pushed himself away from his desk where he'd been working on something his tutor had given him. "I'm bored let's go riding!"

Ivan had been messing with the deck of cards Matthew had left, just playing around with them until Alfred finished studying. Apparently, he was done, at least done in his own way, by his announcement. He raised an eyebrow and set down the cards, smiling. "I suppose a ride couldn't hurt if you feel up to it then, da, let's go."

He was excited Ivan had agreed so he jumped up and pushed his chair back into his desk, that bright smile replacing the serious concentration from before. "Yes~!" He was all but bouncing as they made their way out to the stables.

It wasn't long before they were headed out and Alfred gripped his reigns, grinning. The moment they were past the castle walls he looked over to his guard. "Try to keep up!" He said, the same thing he'd always said to Matthew when they went out like this.

He'd forgotten it would be his first time out with Ivan. Then again all he was thinking about was how fast he and his horse could go. It was /almost/ like flying.

Ivan went with Alfred to the stables, his own horse right where he'd left her. He got on and headed out with Alfred, enjoying the fresh air. Looking over at Alfred, he raised an eyebrow at him as he saw him get ready to speed off.

He grinned a bit, letting Alfred get a small lead before kicking into gear, following the Prince out on his horse. It only took a few moments, but Ivan managed to catch up to Alfred, their horses managing to keep pace with each other.

Alfred glanced over when Ivan caught up and grinned at him, blue eyes flashing with excitement as he turned his horse, bolting off in another direction and over a log.

This went on for a short time before Alfred pulled his horse to a stop, rubbing her neck as he slipped off her back and telling her how good a job she did. God Ivan was much less panicked about the whole thing than the usual guard was.

Ivan didn't mind following Alfred around over the makeshift race course he seemed to be making. It was actually the most fun he'd had in a while, if not a little bit reckless.

As they stopped, Ivan slid off his horse, giving her a soft petting on the snout before turning towards Alfred. He gave a slight grin. "You give all your guards a round-a-round like that? IS not too bad, could use more obstacles though."

Alfred blinked and grinned a little at him. "What that? Pfft that was just the beginners round! I didn't want to push my horse too much after not being out here almost three weeks." He walked over to Ivan and crossed his arms. "You keep up pretty good."

"Oh ho, beginner's round, I see, am hoping that's a challenge for a more heavy course next time I'm hearing?" Ivan hadn't been on his horse in a good while either, but she still seemed to be in good enough shape. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "That could have been faster, still would have caught up to you."

"Oh yeah." He raised an eyebrow at him. "Then we'll defiantly see what you can do next time." He was tempted, now that they were far out on their own, no one to bother them. He wondered what Ivan would do...

"Hey come here a moment I want to show you something." He turned on his heel and darted off toward the section of trees behind them.

He definitely looked forward to a next time, and just as he was about to suggest heading back, it seemed Alfred had different plans. Raising an eyebrow, Ivan followed Alfred into the trees, looking around as he went. "Is a nice little area, you have been to here before then, da?"

"All the time with Mattie! The guard with us would get so mad when we came in here." He picked a tree and climbed a ways up it's branches, sitting on the lowest one. Perfect.

"Stand right there." He said pointing to the spot behind him. This was just the right height if he was judging it right.

"Can see why, normal guard would probably get lost." Ivan chuckled, moving to the spot that Alfred wanted him to. Just what was the Prince planning to do with him? "Like this?"

"Perfect." and with that Alfred leaned backwards, hanging from the branch upside down and grinned at Ivan, he was just a couple inches too far but if he just...

Alfred let go of the branch with one hand to grab Ivan's coat and pull his forward so he could kiss him, upside down from a tree just like in the story he'd found in the library.

Ivan blinked when Alfred hung upside down from the branch, somewhat surprised by the sudden appearance. He gave a smile, raising an eyebrow at the Prince, it was kind of cute to see him hanging like that.

What he didn't expect was for his coat to be grabbed and to be pulled into a kiss of all things with the prince. Ivan's face turned bright red as their lips clashed, and he wasn't quite sure what to do, but he knew just what he waited to do. Somewhat hesitant, but fueled by a sudden rush, he reached up to cup the back of Alfred's head, pressing into the kiss.

He almost expected Ivan to move away but then he was kissing him back and his hand was cupping the back of his head. After a moment however he had to pull away, smiling and breathless, his face flushed from the kiss and hanging upside down.

"That was, as cool as it was in the book."

Ivan licked his lips as Alfred pulled away, panting just a little. He could hardly believe that just happened, his mind was reeling a little bit. It had felt good, no, great, no maybe not that either, maybe... Right? Ivan had wanted to try that for a while now and now that he had, he didn't regret kissing him a bit. Smiling and chuckling a little bit, he reached out and ruffled the upside down Prince's hair.

"It was certainly very cunning of you to do it that way, though you may want to get down before blood rushes to head."

"Huh? Oh yeah okay." He shifted, dropping to the ground and swaying a little before he ended up leaning on Ivan. "Bet you didn't see if coming huh?" He asked grinning up at him.

"No, but it was cute." Ivan grinned back, thinking Alfred's expression more than adorable. He wrapped an arm around the Prince's waist to keep him steady. "So, what brought you to the idea to kiss your body guard, hm?"

It was Alfred's turn to blush, both at the question and the arm around his waist. It was a very good question. "Well... You're a lot of fun to be around, and you always blush when I take your hand and I think that's pretty cool." He licked his bottom lip.

"And you didn't push me away or tell me not to do it again."

Ivan blushed a bit himself, it was as good an answer as any and he was more than happy to accept it. "Ah, I see... I did not, did I? Well, to be honest, I've been wanting to kiss you myself, if that's not too forward to say." he bit his lower lip then gave a bashful smile. "The differences between us in the palace, though, it kept me from doing so."

Alfred's face lit up at Ivan's words and he tugged on his coat to bring him down closer. "Well, we're not in the Palace anymore." He whispered, as if speaking too loud would negate that fact.

Ivan's eyes brightened a bit at that, smiling as Alfred brought him closer. "No, I suppose we are not." Pulling Alfred in close to him, he used he is free hand to life the Prince's chin. He leaned down, pressing their lips together once more, deeper this time.

Alfred's breath hitched as Ivan lifted his chin and they kissed again, Alfred following his lead and leaning into the kiss. It made his heart skip a beat and he stood up on his toes, arms around his guards neck, and kissed him still.

Finally but all too soon he was pulling away and licking his lips. "That's good too."

God it was so much better than any imagination could have thought of. Ivan was a little sad to have to pull away from Alfred so soon, but perhaps they would get more chances later. Smiling, he raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "Oh, just good? It can get quite better if you want, but I don't want to push you. Whatever you are willing to let me do."

This was the kind of stuff that Alfred was interested in, The stars and other countries and people and this. He hadn't realized how interesting it really was until he was kissing Ivan but he wanted him to teach him everything he knew.

And Alfred could be a great student when he wanted to be.

"All of it. I want to know everything you can do." He said, his face lighting up as he grinned at him.

Ivan had done this before, he was no stranger to sex, but he wouldn't call himself a master of any sorts. Sill, to someone inexperienced, like Alfred, he may as well be holding the keys to the city of pleasure, and that was somewhat amusing... And admittedly slightly arousing, with just how eager he looked to learn.

He ran his fingers gently over the side of Alfred's face, down his neck, wanting to keep his touches simple for now. "You want to learn, I can teach you, though are you sure you want to learn out here right now?"

Alfred shivered as Ivan touched him, shifting and tilting his head. the light gentle touch sent shivers down his spine and he bit his lip, his eyes never leaving Ivan's face. "Maybe, Maybe tomorrow, we can bring a blanket out." He said, licking his lips and looking around. Yes a blanket would be better.

"Da, tomorrow then, perhaps even under the stars if we can sneak out that late." Ivan leaned in pressing one last kiss to Alfred's lips, wanting to make it last before pulling back and shifting to take Alfred's hand. "Let s go back for now... I believe someone wasn't done with their studies."

That was exciting, the idea of being out under the stars. The last time he snuck out under the stars with Matthew before the incident. "That sounds awesome. I know all the ways to sneak out of the palace too." He grinned at him, tugging Ivan along like he always did.

It was funny how willing Ivan was to let Alfred lead him everywhere when normally he was the leader. "Am hoping you have never gotten caught either, would rather not get reprimanded for helping you sneak out."

"Nah, Mattie and I never got caught. It'll be fine promise!" He grinned a little and only let go of Ivan's hand when they reached their horses again. Focusing on his studies was going to be pretty difficult now that he was looking forward to something better. He wished he could tell Mattie about it, but their were always with their personal guard...

Ivan walked over to his horse, gently patting her nose in thanks for her patience. He put his hands on her back and pushed up, swinging his leg over and sitting on top. "Ready to go? Will need you to lead the way home from here." Now that he was thinking about it, it would be a lot harder to resist touching Alfred now since it was mutual. Ivan wasn't afraid to get daring but this was one case where it might be really hard to sneak a few touches, but he would damn well try.

Alfred was up on his horse a moment later and grinned. "Not a problem." He spurred his horse on and led the way back to the palace at a fairly easy pace. He was just a bit disappointed when they returned and were headed back to his rooms.

He was already thinking about how he could tell Matthew without Nikoli or Ivan knowing he'd told him. Lessons would be too risky since he could get caught passing a note. He'd figure it out.

Once in his room Alfred dropped back down to his studies and went back to working on them.

When they got home, all Ivan could think about was the kiss, in all honesty it was driving him crazy to not be able to touch Alfred. He walked behind him as they went inside, back to Alfred's room, watching as he sat down to get to work.

Sitting down in his usual spot, Ivan tried to busy himself with the cards, but it was hard to focus. He looked back up, wondering if he dared try anything, would it be worth it? Biting his lip, he waited a bit, then set the cards down quietly and got up. Walking over almost silently, he was hesitant, but Ivan reached out, tracing a hand down the side of Alfred's face, his neck, the hand stopping at his shoulder.

"It's incredibly hard to resist teasing you a little when you look like you're trying so hard to concentrate."

Alfred wasn't really making much progress on reading the chapter he was supposed to be reading. He was thinking a little too much about the kiss and Ivan's hand on his cheek.

As if he'd read Alfred's mind Ivan was behind him, the hand trailed down his cheek and neck and he bit his lip. "O-Oh?" He asked, shifting, tipping his head to the side a bit. "It wasn't really working."

Ivan leaned down a bit so his lips were next to Alfred's ear, his arm laying itself across his chest. His fingers ran up and down the Prince's side slowly, a slight smirk on his lip. "Having trouble with concentrating already, ah? Guess I can't be helping very much, now can I?"

Alfred leaned back in his chair, his eyes slipping shut as he groaned softly biting his lip. "Not really but I don't mind. Studying is kind of boring after all." He tipped his head back to look up at him with a grin.

Chuckling, Ivan nibbled softly at Alfred's ear, his hand traveling from his side to his stomach, up his chest then back down again. "Allow me to be a bit of an... Enabler then."

Just then the door opened, Matthew walking into the room from the hall. "Hey Al, are stu-?" Mattie blinked, blushing darkly and standing in the door of the room. "Stu-Studying? Wow it's so surprising I almost lost my words for a second!"

Ivan took the hint and hurriedly moved away from Alfred, crossing back to his spot and sitting down.

Alfred jolted when he heard his brother. "Oh yeah totally studying." He said sitting up and clearing his throat, "Hey Mattie!" He stood up once Ivan had moved away and walked over.

The way Nikoli's eyes flickered from Alfred to Ivan made him a little uncomfortable but he pulled hi brother into the room and grinned. "Are you done already?"

"Heh, you know me, I tend to finish my studies early." Mattie chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at Alfred. "I figured I'd come help you study, want me to take a look at your notes? I could write down whatever you missed in the text."

"Uh yeah totally! I'm almost done too but Ivan and I took a ride out because I got really bored with it and we just got back." He rubbed the back of his head and walked with him over to his desk.

Mattie walked over to the desk, picking up one of the sheets of paper looking it over before leaning over and writing on it. How close? "Looks like you're still having problems with math, huh Al? This is how you do that problem, try it for yourself."

Math was the only subject Alfred excelled at but he picked up what Matthew was doing pretty quick and scribbled like he was practicing one like Matthew had shown him. I kissed him and he kissed me back twice he scribbled in a little heart and grinned sliding it back over. "How's that?"

"Oh, pretty good, you missed this though." Matthew leaned over to write again. I thought you might like him, glad for you. he smiled at Alfred, giving a small wink. "I think you've got it down, you probably don't need my help much at all, huh?"

Alfred grinned. "Thanks Mattie." He slipped the paper under the stack of papers, feeling eyes on him and glancing over his shoulder. Why did Nikoli give him the creeps like that? "Did you want to do anything other than study because I'm done for the day now." He wasn't technically but he would deal with it later.

"Mm, I just wanted to check up on you, it's alright, I should probably get back to my room. Tomorrow is first winter and I want to get some rest in the warmth while I still can." Matthew had lessons most of the day already, he was getting more and more things piled up on his schedule as his father's advisors started expecting more out of him. It was tiring, and he could hang out with Al tomorrow when he didn't have studies.

"How about we hang out tomorrow?"

Alfred was quiet for a minute as he thought it over and made his decision almost instantly. "Actually, I want to show you something first. It's really cool and I just found it last night come on." He grabbed his brothers hand whispering a /be real quick and run/ in his brothers ear as he tugged him out of the room, between their guards and down the hall. "This way!"

Alfred hoped Ivan wouldn't catch up to them, wondering if he'd get the idea or not. Luckily they reached the door and it was already open. Pulling his brother in he shut the door and pulled Matthew into the closet.

"Come on I need to talk to you!" He whispered opening the panel and crawling into the hideaway. Once his brother was in there with him he closed it up and startled crawling. "God it's so hard to talk to you in private these days."

Matthew blinked once, somewhat confused by the sudden announcement, "Oh, uh, okay, sure." he went with Alfred to the door, barely hearing the whisper before they were bolting down the hallway. Alfred was the faster of the two, but Matthew managed to keep up with him this time.

Ivan got up, going to the hallway and stopping just short, knowing just what Alfred was doing. By the time he was out in the hall, the two had already disappeared. Well, he supposed he should go look for them, but he knew they were probably just talking.

Matthew went into the hideaway with Alfred, giving a soft 'oof' when he was all the way in. "S-sorry, Al, I've just... I've gotten so many classes today, I'm worn, but I understand... So, you and Ivan huh?"

"What no I mean with that guy. Nikoli he's kind of creepy." Alfred sat down now that they were properly settled into one of their little rooms. It was cool knowing al the secret tunnels in the palace.

"But also yeah it was great we went out riding and he didn't even scold me about the way I ride he said there should be more obstacles and stuff. Then I just, I kind of got up in a tee and I hung upside down and kissed him and it was really great!"

He was beaming now, rubbing the back of his head. "We uh... we were gonna take a blanket out tomorrow and if it's still maybe warm enough he's going to show me more than just kissing."

"My guard? Al, Nikoli isn't a bad guy, he's been nothing but nice to me since he was assigned to me. Really, it's okay all, he's not creepy." Matthew didn't understand just what Alfred found creepy about Nikoli, he never seemed like that to him.

"I'm glad you're having fun though, Alfred, I kind of assumed you got pretty close to him." Matthew grinned a bit, leaning back against the wall. "So my little brother is going to get deflowered tomorrow, hm? I'm a little jealous." he teased him a little, just wanting to see Alfred get flustered.

Alfred flushed darkly and sputtered a moment. "It's.. well maybe! I might not you know. if it's cold or something." Flustered was exactly what Matthew got and Alfred looked away. "I am looking forward to it though..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd find a way to warm things up or at least Ivan will." Matthew giggled softly then gave a small yawn. "I'm all for you being happy Alfred, even if I tease you a little for it."

Alfred flushed more but grinned. "Yeah? You'll tell me if you meet someone right?" He asked shifting to get ready to head out. Matthew was tired, after all they probably had him doing so much work being the crown prince and all.

"Of course, I mean you told me right? That's if I ever meet someone, I'm not as lucky as you are, Al." Mattie smiled at Alfred. His younger brother always had a way with luck, good and bad, it's like he hit long streaks of one or the other. There was no in between when it came to him and luck.

"Yeah, but you'll meet someone! Hopefully you won't have to get stabbed for it." He said with a laugh. "Come on, you're tired and we should go get you some sleep yeah?"

"Heh, I hope not, only you would have that kind of luck, Al." With a nod, Matthew moved out of the hidden place and out of the closet, stretching a bit.

Stretching as well Alfred walked with Matthew back to his room and was glad to find their guards still there. He still didn't trust Nikoli but if Matthew said he was okay... "Anyway that was super cool and I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

Mattie nodded, turning to Nikoli with a small smile. "I'm ready to head back to my room now, sorry for the sudden disappearance." He looked back to Alfred and Ivan. "Good night to both of you, and yeah I'll see you tomorrow, Al."

Nikoli nodding. "It's alright my Prince." He followed Matthew out of the room, shutting the door behind him and Alfred sat down, frowning.

Ivan saw Alfred's frown and understood his displeasure, he'd seen the way Nikoli looked at them at one point. He hadn't known him to be a bad man, but... Getting up, he walked over and sat down next to Alfred. "What is on your mind?"

Alfred sighed and looked at Ivan. "Matthew trusts too easy." He said, rubbing his arm. "But father picked the two of you as our guards and Matthew says he's been nothing but good to him... but I don't like the way he looks at me or Mattie even. And he doesn't talk a lot it's creepy."

"Nikoli has never been very talkative, but he's been a good guard through the years. He's trustworthy in his own way, but admittedly he can be very strange." Ivan sighed, reaching over to gently touch Alfred's shoulder. "If there was something wrong with him, I'm sure Prince Matthew would tell you, you two are so close after all. If you can't put your trust in Nikoli, at least put your trust in your brother."

Alfred was quiet while he listened to Ivan speak. "Yeah, we don't keep secrets. We promised each other that when we were little." He grinned a bit, recalling the time Alfred had been hiding the fact he'd broken something important. Matthew had forced it out of him eventually and made him promise, so Alfred made him promise in return.

"I do trust my brother, but he just... looks at us /weird/." He couldn't really explain what he meant by it. Hungry almost? He frowned before shaking his head. "Sorry maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard." He gave Ivan a grin and as quick as it had come his serious mood was pulled back.

"You are protective of your brother, is not a bad thing." Ivan smiled at Alfred, glad he was able to bounce back so quickly. Still, it was worrisome, the way Alfred described Nikoli. He'd have to have a serious talk with him about it later. "Will keep an eye out on Nikoli, after all he is comrade in arms."

Alfred was glad Ivan didn't just brush his worries aside. He was taking him seriously and that was nice to have. Usually Matthew was the only one who did that.

"Thank you Ivan. I really appreciate that." He leaned over and kissed his cheek, flushing a bit. "I should get ready for bed."

Ivan blushed a little himself and smiled. Of course he would take Alfred seriously, anything he said Ivan would take to heart. He nodded, pushing himself up to standing, only stopping himself to lean over and kiss Alfred's lips. "Well, don't let me stop you from undressing."

Alfred paused, watching Ivan before getting up and heading over to the wardrobe. He started to undress, glancing over at Ivan once, turning dark red and continued slipping out of his clothes. He folded them a little before tossing them to the floor of the wardrobe and pulling out his night clothes to start redressing.


	7. The Prince's Guard cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors please let us know~! We're constantly revising to make sure spelling and grammar misteps are fixed.

Ivan could've turned away, he could have, but he didn't, just watching as Alfred undressed. God, Alfred was handsome, especially with that dark red blush of his. He chuckled a little bit at the others embarrassment, smiling over at him. "You could sleep bare, I wouldn't mind~"

Alfred blinked, clutching the clothes to his chest and feeling like his heart was in his throat. "Yeah? Maybe I should." He said, licking his lips and feeling a little bolder than before.

"Da, it might feel even better than those night clothes," Ivan purred softly, letting himself get a bit daring, he was really ping is boundaries at this point. Alfred could tell him to stop if it was too much, he would listen, there was no problem he hoped. "The feeling of soft bed sheets rubbing against your skin might be nice."

Bed sheets was the last thing Alfred was thinking about as he put his clothes away. "I hadn't thought about that before, can't hurt to try just once right?" He walked over to his bed, all to aware of Ivan's eyes on him as he slipped under the covers. That was kind of nice.

It wasn't exactly the first thought on Ivan's mind either, but it was a good way to make him comfortable. Ivan walked over, sitting down next to Alfred and leaning over to brush the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. "Alfred... I want so badly to touch you."

Alfred pressed against his hand a little and glanced at the door, shut tight. It was getting late and there would be a knock if anyone wanted to come in. "You can, I want you too." He said finally, grinning a little and looking back at Ivan. He shifted to sit up, the blankets pooling around his waist now.

Ivan grinned a little, moving onto the bed more to put his knees on either side of Alfred. "Then I wont hold back." Reaching out, he ran his fingers down Alfred's chest, licking his lips a little. He leaned down, pressing their lips together, licking over his bottom lip, asking for permission in.

As Ivan settled over him he felt his heart pounding in his chest again. He pressed against Ivan's hands and kissed him back. He parted his lips for him, curious and eager to follow Ivan's lead with the kiss.

Ivan pressed his tongue inside, lapping at Alfred's, trying to coax it into playing with his. His fingers traced over each line in his chest, the skin under his fingers soft but there was definitely muscle underneath.

He didn't need much coaxing as he played along, catching on quickly and reaching up to bury his fingers in Ivan's hair. He couldn't help groan a little as Ivan touched him, enjoying the feel of his hands on him. Alfred's eyes slipped shut as he groaned softly again. Kissing Ivan was amazing.

Ivan pulled away after a moment, moving to kiss down his neck, gently nipping at it but not leaving any marks. One hand went down further, pushing past the covers and running a finger down Alfred's length. The other went to his back, tracing over his spine up and down, fingers gliding over the dip of his lower back.

Alfred shivered, arching against his hands and moaning softly. It was amazing, the way he felt from just the light touches. "I-Ivan~" He purred, biting his lip softly.

Kissing back up, he lightly nibbled on Alfred's ear, tongue licking over the shell. "You like this? It can get even better." The hand at Alfred's shaft wrapped around it, giving it slowly, purposeful strokes.

Alfred tugged him down with him as he lay back against the pillows, rolling his hips up against Ivan's hand. "It f-feels really good. Better, than when I do it." He mumbled, flushing and wondering why he was being so honest about it.

"A different hand always feels better than your own." Ivan stroked him a little faster, thumb rubbing up against the tip lightly. He pulled back, wanting to see Alfred's expression for himself. "Oh, Alfred, all the things I want to do to you, I want to make you feel so good."

Alfred moaned again, biting his lip to keep it quiet as he rolled his hips against Ivan's hand. He gripped Ivan's shoulders and arched from the bed some at his words. He heard the door creak open and the startled gasp from the maid and Alfred covered his mouth as he came, embarrassment flooding though him. 

The maid muttered apologies and that she had just been concerned. Deeply flushed she ducked from the room and shut the door quickly. 

Alfred's expression was a mixture of mortification and contentment. "Oh my god.."

Ivan looked behind him, eyes wide and face flushed as he saw the maid come in. Not pulling his hand back just yet, he looked back at Alfred, biting his lower lip. "A-Are you alright, should I go after her?"

"Probably." He said, too scared to actually move just yet. "Do you think she'd take this to father?" Oh god that was the last thing he wanted to have to explain. He'd be so any Alfred was sure.

"I doubt it, actually, but I will go make sure." Ivan let go of Alfred and pushed himself up from the bed, hurrying out of the room and down the hall to catch up with the maid.

Ivan caught up to he quick enough and she sputtered out an apology for not knocking but assured Ivan she would keep their secret. The young prince had been so much more energetic than usual lately and if Ivan was why then she wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

Alfred sat up, waiting for Ivan to come back to the room and bit his lip a little. There was a creak and Alfred froze, clanking over to the small closet room in time to see a flicker of clothing. "Ivan!"

Ivan accepted her apology and thanked her, saying he was incredibly grateful. There was no time to say anything else as he heard Alfred yell out, running back to the room. He had his hand on his dagger as he slid into the room, standing in front of Alfred. "I am here, what's wrong? What happened?"

Alfred had pressed himself against the headboard of the bed. "There was someone in here." He pointed to the closet. "I thought I saw someone moving around in there." Maybe he was seeing things though, it was dark after all.

Ivan drew his dagger, eyes narrowed as he moved to the closet, looking through it. Luckily there was no one or no thing there, he pulled back out to look at Alfred and shake his head. "Nothing there, though... I do believe you if you say something was there, perhaps they got away somehow?"

"There's, a passage way in the back, Mattie and I use it sometimes. It connects to his room and further on to the courtyard." He told him, his brows furrowing. "It also leads to the hallway. Just past the baths."

"Hmm... If it led to Prince Matthew's room, then it could have been the Prince, or perhaps Nikoli... Does anyone know about these passageways besides you and your brother?" Ivan raised an eyebrow, walking to the back of the closet to check out the passageway.

"Just me and Matthew as far as I know. If it was Matthew he'd be laughing at me for getting caught." Alfred skipped it off bed wrapped in a sheet. 

A small square of the wall was loose and hastily put back. "But there's a lot of staff here anyone could know and I not know they did."

"Mm... As much as I hate to take away your passage, this should be more heavily boarded up if that really is the case." Ivan reached out, grabbing the square of wall and moving it aside.

"We should seal off the one in Matthew's room too." He said, standing in the doorway of the closet.

Ivan peered inside, trying to see if there was anything he could find that would tell him who it was before closing it off again, properly. "Da, tomorrow we get someone to seal the two passageways off. I'm sorry it comes to this."

"It's okay. If, if there are people creeping around in them it night then it's safer to close off the ones to our rooms." He pulled the sheet tighter around him and watched Ivan check out the passageway. It was empty, quiet and dark.

Ivan stepped out of the closet, shutting it, and then turning to Alfred. He stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around him. "I hope this isn't too forward of me to do, but... I want to comfort you, I want you to be okay... I want you to know that I will make things okay and you wont need to worry any more."

Alfred hadn't realized he was shaking until Ivan pulled him into a hug. He hadn't realized he' felt like crying until he was pressed up against his chest and clinging to him. 

"It's not too forward." He said, closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath. "I'm, I'm really glad you're here."

Ivan held Alfred close, reaching up to pet his head softly. "I will be by your side whenever you need me, Alfred. I will protect you, and I will keep you safe." He kissed the top of Alfred's head. "Do you want to just head to bed? I will stay up and watch the door and passageway for you."

Alfred nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes." He wanted Ivan to lay with him more than anything but after what had just happened.. they probably shouldn't anymore inside the castle. "Thank you.. I really do feel safer with you around."

"I am glad... Ah, just so you know, the maid said she would not tell." Ivan said, smiling a little bit. "She said she's noticed you are more full of energy and are much happier, and if it's thanks to me then she wouldn't want to take that away."

Alfred smiled a little and nodded. "That's wonderful, I'm really glad about that." Now all he had to worry about was whoever had been in the passageways. He pulled away from Ivan and hesitated a moment. "Maybe.. Maybe we shouldn't, be that close in the palace though. Just in case I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Ah, da, I understand, it will be hard to resist, but if you want me to I shall refrain." Ivan nodded, letting Alfred pull away from him. "Now let's get you to bed, then, I don't want to keep you from getting sleep." he smiled, gently turning Alfred towards the bed. “I will stay up late to watch the room."

Alfred nodded, rubbing his eyes and slipped back into bed. He curled under his covers and it wasn't long before he was closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

The rest of the night was peaceful enough nothing else exciting happened. 

When morning came Alfred wake, slow and lazy, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Ivan?" He asked looking around for his glasses. Shit where'd he set them down at?

Ivan had stayed up all night, watching the door and passageway just in case. It was a little hard to stay up since it had been a while since he'd done a night shift, but he managed. When Alfred woke up and spoke his name, Ivan smiled a little. "Right here."

Standing up, he walked over, handing Alfred his glasses. "You almost fell asleep with them on last night, so I took them off for you."

He blinked and took his glasses smiling a little. "Thank you." He put them on before slipping out of bed and walking over to his wardrobe. "You should, get some sleep while I take my lessons. That wy I'll focus on those and you won't be so tired at night yeah?" He pulled on his clothes before looking over at Ivan.

"Ah, no need to worry about me." Ivan gave only a soft yawn, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose I could take a small nap button for very long. I need to stay alert for your sake." he watched Alfred getting dressed looking up to Alfred's eyes when he turned around. "First, though, we should meet with your brother for breakfast."

Alfred nodded, though he was concerned for how much sleep Ivan would be getting. It wasn't logical to expect him to be awake all the time. But once he was dressed he walked with Ivan down to where he and Matthew would have breakfast together.

"Morning Mattie!" He called grinning and running over to his brother. He did his best to ignore Nikoli standing behind him. He looked tired like Ivan did so maybe he'd been awake as well. He couldn't shake his unease about him though.

On the way, Ivan stopped a maid and told them to find a worker to close up the secret passage ways in both Matthew's and Alfred's rooms. He wouldn't be having that kind of scare again, that was for sure.

Mattie seemed to be more awake after having slept most of the night away after leaving Alfred's room. He smiled brightly at Alfred, in much brighter spirits. "Morning Al! How are you feeling?"

"Feeling better, there was someone in the passageway last night so Ivan's going to have them closed up. No more sneaking back and forth anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. It had freaked him out, for some reason it had never occurred to him that someone else could or would be using the passages.

"O-oh, really? I'm so sorry, Al, it's okay, really! If it makes you feel better, I'd rather they be closed up than not." Matthew reached over and ruffled Alfred's hair, smiling but a little less bright. "How about we just sit down and eat? You'll feel completely better with a little food in you."

Matthew always knew what to say so he nodded and sat down to eat with him. He really wanted to tell Mattie all about last night but not where they could really be heard and after last night he wasn't keen on running off to hide in a passage way right then. They could pass notes.

"I'm actually really looking forward to our history lesson today."

"That incident really must've scared you if you didn't remember we don't have classes today." Mattie chuckled, sitting down with Al and digging into breakfast. "We have the day off since it's the first of winter, remember? We were going to hang around somewhere today."

"Oh. Wow yeah uh." He laughed a little and nudged his brother. "Let's go riding then, I haven't gotten to go riding with you since that thing." He was quiet for a while before glancing over at Matthew again. "Or we could go hand out in the high tower again. There's that chest we haven't checked out yet."

"Oh, uh, hmmm..." Matthew hummed a bit, leaning back in his chair, looking over at Alfred. "The high tower maybe, we can go riding a little later in the day, too if there's still time." he smiled a bit, happy at the idea of the compromise. "I don't mind, whatever you'd like to do, Al."

"Awesome." After they were finished eating Alfred pulled his brother along, keeping them just ahead of their bodyguards so they could talk without being over heard whispering. Alfred glanced back at Ivan, eyes flickering to Nikoli and back to Ivan before he turned his attention to Mattie and walked a little quicker.

"Mattie, Mattie we got caught last night." He whispered with a grin.

Matthew walked alongside Alfred as they went, watching as Alfred seemed to dart his eyes between Ivan and Nikoli behind him. He raised an eyebrow, knowing the other wanted to talk about something, but he'd let him bring it up first. Blinking in surprised, Mattie had to calm himself some before speaking so he wouldn't be loud.

"What, really? Al, that's so dangerous, you're lucky father didn't find out," Mattie hissed softly, then gave a small grin, "Was it kind of fun, though, getting caught like that?"

Alfred flushed a little. "Well, we made out a little and he uh, he jerked me off and it was kind of awesome." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It was really fun and it was like this kind of thrill. I felt it when you walked in on us too."

"You would, Al, that's just up your alley." Mattie chuckled softly, blushing a bit at the mentions of Ivan jerking Alfred off. "So I guess that means you haven't done everything yet then."

Ivan meanwhile looked to Nikoli, feeling somewhat wary about talking to him but it would be a good idea. "Nikoli, you wouldn't happen to know about the passage in Prince Matthew's room would you?"

"Nah, not yet. Just little stuff but that's okay. There.. there was somebody in my closet last night so, it's a good thing we weren't doing more." 

Nikoli took his eyes off the twins and turned his attention to Ivan with a frown. "No. I was not aware there was one." He said sounding mildly troubled. "Is this something to be worried about?"

"Nah, not yet. Just little stuff but that's okay. There.. there was somebody in my closet last night so, it's a good thing we weren't doing more." 

Nikoli took his eyes off the twins and turned his attention to Ivan with a frown. "No. I was not aware there was one." He said sounding mildly troubled. "Is this something to be worried about?"

"I just hope those get boarded up soon, I... I don't want to think if it had been more than just some peeping tom or something." Matthew frowned, clearly upset at the news.

"Da, there is, someone was in the passageway to Alfred's room last night. We are having the passageways filled in now to keep it from happening again but you may want to watch out." Ivan huffed softly, running a hand through his hair, feeling a slight wave of sleepiness hit him. "Did not get any sleep last night because of it... You look pretty tired yourself, comrade, did you get no sleep either?"

"Same, but it'll be fine. Ivan said he'll have it taken care of before tonight~" He stretched and laced his fingers behind his head. "I'm really excited about tonight.." He told him, grinning like an idiot. 

"Ah, no not much." He answered honestly. "There were sounds of someone near the room but I found no one. Hopefully that will be taken care of when the passage is sealed."

"Oh, you would be, you... In all honesty, I hope you have fun out there tonight, okay? Just... Be careful, be safe, I want you to make it back in one piece." Matthew smiled, reaching out to gently pat Alfred's shoulder.

"In any case, it would be wise to keep a more vigilant eye out, if there are people willing to take the risk to sneak into rooms, then there are people who aren't as afraid of us as they should be." Ivan said calmly, though the other seemed to be honest, he still wasn't sure why something tipped him off about the man.

"Yeah~! We're gonna go to that nice spot by the pond we found that one time you and me lost the guard on accident." It was a nice spot and there were trees and the grass was soft. 

He nodded as they started up the steps after the twins. Nikoli stifled a yawn, his eyes back on the princes. He'd been careless last night but... he wasn't one to let someone else have all of the fun. If Ivan was going to be having his way with his charge then why couldn't he?

"Oh that sounds great, just be careful, who knows if it will snow tonight or not. I'm sure the warm weather will stick around just long enough for you though, what with your luck." Mattie chuckled, smiling at Alfred.

Ivan was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Once we stop somewhere, go ahead and nap, we can take turns watching the two and getting sleep."

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, I... I'm a little worried though.." He said pulling the door open and going into the room filled with various interesting things. "About my luck running out. I mean it's going to happen sometime yeah? What if it's soon?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Are you sure you would not like to get a nap first? Prince Alfred is much more energetic than his brother."

Mattie followed Alfred into the room, looking around and smiling. "Then you'll have regular luck like the rest of us, Al, or you'll just never run out. You were born with it, just enjoy it while it lasts."

"I do not mind, really, it is no bother to me. I have stayed up longer than this my first few years as a guard." Ivan chuckled softly, shrugging it off.

Alfred blinked and offered Matthew smile again. "Oh yeah, You've got a point there." He nudged Matthew again and started pulling the trunk from against the wall. "Okay, so I remember this board is loose so if we pry it up..." He dug his fingers into the crack and the board came up easily. "A key!"

Nikoli nodded and found a chair that was rather comfortable to settled into and take his nap in. He was resting a few minutes later.

Mattie reached down and picked up the key, turning it over in his hands. "What do you think it's hiding? I'm really curious, actually." He then held it out to Alfred. "You wanna do the honors?"

Ivan leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest, watching the two of them, smiling a little.

"No no, you go ahead. I found the key so you should get to open it." He grinned a little and sat back on his heels excitedly. It was a really plain looking chest but Alfred was sure it had something really cool in it.

Mattie nodded and knelt down, sliding the key into the lock and slowly turning it open. Putting his hands on the lid, he hefted it open, pushing it all the way up until it stayed open. He looked down and gave a soft gasp. "A-Al, this is-"

Alfred leaned over and stared at what was in the chest and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is.. Is that moms wedding dress?" He remembered seeing it in a painting on one o the walls in the palace. He wished he could have known her better.. 

"Oh, wow.." He reached in and picked up a smaller box, opening it up to find a set of jewelry. Necklace, bracelet and earrings. The purple gems sparkling in the light filtering though the window.

Mattie reached in, picking up one of the books from the chest, gently opening it and finding a few pressed flowers inside. "I wish we could've seen more of her... I guess this is as close as we're going to get to knowing her, huh?"

He couldn't help but be a bit sad about it, wishing their mother hadn't died so young. Father had been so lonely afterwords, and neither he nor Alfred got to know her very well. Still, all these things, it was nice to see they were kept. "She had such good taste too, this dress is so beautiful."

Alfred picked it up and held it out. "Hey Mattie I'm almost as tall as mom was when she wore this you think?" He held it against himself and indeed it was just about right. "The painting makes her look a lot taller though."

"She was probably just painted that way, but yeah you look like you could fit it." Matthew looked up at Alfred, grinning a bit. "What, wanna try it on?"

Alfred blinked and looked down at the dress. "Well, I wasn't thinking about it but... Do you think I'd fit it?" He didn't want to ruin the dress but, it looked like it just might.

"I think you would look cute, why not? Besides," Mattie whispered the next part, grinning, "Ivan just might like to see that."

Alfred flushed a little at that but he had to admit it was tempting to tease his guard. “Yeah, alright come on help me see if it fits!” He pulled Matthew over behind the ornate screen across the room and with his brothers help changed into the dress. It fit perfectly.

“Oh, wow... they really made her smaller in the painting too if this fits me.” He laughed a little and spun around once as he came out from behind the screen. “Hey Ivan look! I fit my mothers wedding dress. That's pretty cool!”

Matthew giggled and followed along, helping Alfred fit into the dress. Surprisingly it fit like a glove, like he'd almost been fitted to wear it. He looked him over and could almost see their mother standing there in it, bring a few tears to his eyes.

Ivan looked up to them, eyes widening as he watched Alfred spin in the dress. A light blush came to his face and he coughed lightly to try and cover it up. "It, ah, it fits you well, her late highness would be proud of the way you wear it."

Alfred grinned at him. "You think so?" He asked, looking down at himself. It was, weird to be wearing something his mother had. He wondered if she'd cried on her wedding day... "Hey Mattie don't you cry!" He said once he'd looked up. He walked over and wiped his brothers tears. "Come on let's put this back and check out the other stuff okay?" 

Jeez now he felt like crying.

"S-sorry, Al, I didn't mean to..." Matthew smiled a bit, reaching up to wipe his face even though Alfred already dried his tears. "I just... I almost feel like I saw mom for a second... Yeah, yeah let's do that."

Alfred smiled at him and kissed his brothers forehead. "Its a shame we were so little huh?" He said as they went back behind the screen and Alfred got out of the dress, folding it carefully. "I bet she was great." He dressed in his clothes again and put the dress back in the chest.

Mattie helped Alfred out of the dress, watching as he put it away into the dress. Their mother's memories, they were right there if they ever wanted to see them. He knelt down, locking the chest back up. "Dad sure loved her a lot, so she must have been."

Alfred nodded and tucked the key back in its hiding place as Nikoli sat up and stretched. "Wanna go lay out in the garden before it gets to cold?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice actually." Matthew smiled and stood back up, brushing himself off a little. He motioned to the door then started off towards the garden.

Alfred took his brothers hand and followed him out with a grin. That was exciting though, finding their mothers things. "That was fun you know, I feel like I know her a little better you know?

It was really exciting, Mattie hadn't felt close to her in a long time. He nodded, squeezing Alfred's hand lightly. "It's almost like she was here."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He was still surprised at how well the dress had fit, then again he wasn't exactly bulky like their father was, and he was still young so maybe that was it. 

Soon enough they were out in the garden, Alfred making straight for the fountain. "You should nap now Ivan, rest your eyes I will watch them now." Nikoli said looking over at him.

Mattie followed along, sitting at the edge of the fountain. The faint breeze with the cool water felt nice, he'd miss this when it froze over. He dipped his hand in and lightly splashed Alfred with it, giggling a little.

"Ah, thank you, I will." Ivan nodded in thanks to Nikoli, moving to one of the benches in the garden and sitting down. He leaned back, letting his head fall forward, sleep taking over in moments.

Alfred laughed and put up his hands. "Hey~!" He flicked a little back at him before looking down at the water. "Do you think it'll freeze over enough that we could stand on it this year?" As opposed to the last couple where he'd fallen in and gotten sick.

Nikoli watched him settle on the bench before turning his eyes back to the young princes. He was alert and stone faced as he watched them.

"Depends on General Winter, Al. If winter hits us hard enough this year, it just might be." Mattie stared down at it before looking over to Alfred and raising an eyebrow. "Are you really gonna try again?"

"Of course!" He laughed a little and sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Why wouldn't I? I do it every year after all. Winter wouldn't be the same without fathers 'Stop falling into icey water before you catch your death' lecture."

Matthew only sighed softly, rolling his eyes before looking back at him. "It could be winter without it if you stopped falling into icy water. You worry father almost into an illness of his own when you do that."

He blinked at that and frowned a little. "No way it's never bad, I'm usually better within a few days." He hated being in bed but he was always good about following the doctors orders to get better. "Besides this year I'll be smart about it and test it before standing on top of it."

"Bet you if you told Ivan you were going to do something like that, he'd personally stand on it to test it for you." Mattie said almost in a matter of fact way. "You'll probably worry him, too."

"Ivan's bigger than I am though, he'd fall in for sure." Alfred frowned a little again and ran his hands through the water. "I don't want him to get sick but.. I guess you've got a point there.."

"... I'm sure it'll freeze enough this winter, enough to hold both you weights." Mattie didn't like seeing Al upset over things, that kind of face didn't suit him.

Alfred was quiet for a bit before rubbing the back of his head. "I do have all that luck on my side huh?" He offered his brother a bright smile.

Matthew smiled back, laughing a little. "That you do, and it's never run out on you before. I think you'll have that luck with you the rest of your life, Al."

"I hope so. I'll use it for you too when you take the throne. You won't have to worry about anything cuz I'll be your right hand man." He grinned widely and nudged his brothers shoulder.

Mattie nudged him back, grinning back. "I don't think you can pass on luck like that, but it's a nice thought... Should we head back in soon? It should be around lunchtime, and I think after all this playing around a certain someone should finish catching up on their studies before going out again."

"Lunch sounds like a great idea yeah. But I'm caught up n my studies! I managed to get just about everything finished!" It was only one assignment he was ignoring but he'd get to it eventually. It wasn't like it was something he didn't already know. 

Alfred stood up and looked around, eyes settling on Ivan's sleeping form and feeling the urge to go wake him up himself. So Alfred walked over and leaned down a little. He managed to ignore the urge to kiss him awake since that would be counter productive to what he'd said last night.

That and Nikoli was watching him and it was still creepy as fuck. "Hey Ivan, we're going to head in for lunch now."

Ivan blinked awake, feeling a bit more rested now, but he still felt just that little bit groggy. He pushed himself up into sitting, smiling at Alfred. "Ah, da, I am up, sorry for sleeping like that."

Getting up from the bench, he let Alfred and Matthew lead the way inside. He followed close behind, his expression a little more stern as he kept an eye out around then. It was easier to guard when he actually got sleep.

"Nah, You were up all night you needed it." He grinned at him and went back over to his bother, taking his hand and walking with him up to the palace.


	8. The Prince's Guard Final

After lunch Alfred agreed to catch up on his studies with Matthews help and it was well into the afternoon before they said their goodbyes for the night. 

Once Matthew was gone and the door was shut Alfred grinned at Ivan. "Today was awesome~!"

The afternoon seemed to fly by, from lunch to studies it was almost over too quickly. Matthew said his goodbyes and walked off with Nikoli, feeling good about leaving Alfred in Ivan's hands.

Ivan smiled at Alfred, glad to see him so happy. It almost made him forget about those sad faces back when he couldn't get out of bed. "Da, but the day isn't over yet, now is it?"

It took him a moment but Alfred flushed darkly and his grin widened. "No it's not!" He changed his clothes quickly, and soon enough they were headed to the stables, blanket in hand and readying the horses. 

"There's this really nice spot I want to show you too, Mattie and I found it on accident two years ago. They'd sent a new guard with us and he couldn't keep up with me and Matthew's racing."

Ivan changed as well, wanting to be in fresher clothes for this. They snuck out, grabbing their horses and getting on. Ivan gently patted her snout in thanks for letting him ride her so late at night.

"Lead me there, then, I would love to see it with you." Ivan smiled at Alfred, sitting up straight.

Alfred grinned and spurred his horse on, he went a little slower than he normally would, trying to remember the way to it more than anything. Soon enough however they were traveling through a small path between the trees and Alfred stopped at the clearing. The pond clear and still with the ring of trees circling it. 

"This is my favorite spot. I've always wanted to come here at night but haven't tried sneaking out here."

Ivan followed along, wanting to look around and enjoy the nighttime scenery, but it was hard to keep his eyes off of Alfred. It was beautiful out, though, the clear sky and bright moon above them. When they stopped, Ivan took a good look around. It was as beautiful as Alfred said it would be.

Getting down from the horse, he took the blanket out and smiled. "Is wonderful, Alfred, and so beautiful at the evening... Where should we lay the blanket down, you think? Where is the perfect spot?"

Alfred slipped down off his horse and led Ivan over to the best spot for it. "Right here, the grass is softest here." He said helping him lay out the blanket and slipping off his shoes. He settled onto the blanket then and looked up at the darkening sky with a smile. "This was a great idea." He said looking over at Ivan.

Once the blanket was laid out, they both slipped out of their shoes, sitting on the blanket. It was comfortable, peaceful, quiet, no peering eyes to bother them. Ivan nodded, looking over to Alfred and smiling. "The perfect idea, no one to bother us when we're outside the castle, da?"

That was right, no one would bother them out here. He grinned again, rolling to his side and finally straddling Ivan's waist. "Just the two of us out here." He said, running his fingers down Ivan's cheek and jaw. He really was handsome and Alfred almost going believe he was really doing this. It was exciting, being out here like this with Ivan. "Can we do it now?" He asked, breathless and face flushed.

Finally, they could be like this, though Alfred was definitely more forward now. Ivan ran his hands down the Prince's arms to his waist, fingers sliding their way under the hem of his shirt. He looked up at him, grinning a bit. "We can, and we will, as long as you want to." One hand went up the back of Alfred's shirt, fingers running up and down his back.

"Yes. Before the sun sets." He said, leaning down and kissing him. It would get cold after the sun was gone and he didn't want to think about anything besides Ivan, least of all the chill of winter coming. Right now the air was still warm and it was just right. Matthew was right, maybe he did have an unusual amount of luck.

"I like it when you touch me, like I'm something special but not like I would break." He said, pulling away from the kiss and scanning Ivan's face.

Ivan pressed into the kiss, closing his eyes as he enjoyed just the feel of it. His free hand went under the front of Alfred's shirt, thumb brushing over soft skin up to one of the nubs. When the blonde pulled again, he chuckled a bit, smiling. "You are no porcelain doll, I know that, but you are still special to me, that is how I feel." he said softly, although someone could hear them even out here. "I don't need to hold you like you'll break to show you how much I want you."

He shivered, shifting against Ivan's touch and licking his lips. "Let's go all the way then, I want you to show me everything. I want to do these things just with you and no one else."

"Then I'll show you everything I know, with you, only you." Ivan nodded, biting his lower lip a little as his face turned red. He moved a hand down to Alfred's hip, gripping it with one hand as he ground up against him, groaning softly. The hand under the Prince's shirt continued to move, teasing, twisting, flicking the nub until it was hard, then moving to the other side.

Alfred gasped, letting out soft little moans as Ivan moved against him and his hands touched him. He rolled his hips back against him, shifting to running his hands up under Ivan's shirt as well, mimicking what he was doing. It felt good ad he wanted Ivan to feel the same way.

Ivan gave a small moan as Alfred seemed to mimic him, chest lifting up some to press into his hands. The hand on Alfred's hip pushed past his pants to grab his ass, squeezing it lightly as he ground up against him again. He pulled his hand out of the Prince's shirt, using it to take Alfred's chin and pull him in for another kiss.

Alfred's face flushed again as Ivan squeezed his ass. It was all so very good and he had no problems with leaning down to kiss him. Of course soon he was puling away and sitting up, rolling his hips down against Ivan ad unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing it aside to the edge of the blanket he grabbed Ivan's coat and tugged so they were rolling over and Ivan was over him now. "I liked it like this last night, with you over me." He whispered.

Ivan was glad the shirt was gone, Alfred looked, admittedly, much better without it. They flipped over and Ivan put the new vantage point to good use, putting his knees on either side of Alfred and towering over him. He reached down, feeling over his chest once more, glad to be able to see it this time. His other hand busied itself with undoing both his own and Alfred's pants.

Alfred gasped again, arching against his hands and biting his lower lip. "Ah~!" He lifted his hips as Ivan started to undo their pants, shifting to help the other strip him. As much as he wanted to join in it felt really good just to lay back and let Ivan do as he pleased. "I brought, hn, the bottle of, oil I use when I'm alone.." He mumbled, flushing a little darker. "In my pocket."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, grinning down at Alfred and chuckling a little. "Very prepared, aren't you?" Taking the oil out of the pocket, he tossed the pants to the side of the blanket. He moved so he could sit in between Alfred's legs instead, pushing them up so his knees were bent and everything was on display. Opening the oil, he drizzled it over the blonde's length, letting it roll and drip down to his entrance. He reached down, rubbing it over his length, the easiness of the glide helping Ivan to stroke him better than just his hand.

"Well, it hurts less this way." Alfred was a little embarrassed when Ivan pushed his legs up and slightly apart to see everything. "Ah~ Don't stare so much..." He mumbled, covering his face a little. Though as Ivan started stroking he moaned for him.

"Da, that is true, much better than just spit and water, that is for sure." Ivan simply smiled this time, looking down at Alfred. "It's hard not to stare, though, you look beautiful this way, and no one is around to stop me." he stroked a little faster, thumb pressing and tracing against the veins.

Alfred bit his lip and moaned, pressing up against his hand. God Ivan thought he looked beautiful and he loved the way his heart skipped a beat at that. It made his stomach flip pleasantly the way Ivan watched him so he shifted a little, stretching his hands up over his head and watched Ivan now.

Ivan groaned at the sight, cheeks flushing red as he stared down at Alfred, finding it hard to look away. He licked his lips, trying hard not to get too distracted b the sight. Slicking up his free hand, Ivan brought it down to Alfred's entrance, pressing one finger against it lightly before slowly, carefully pressing inside, not wanting to hurt him.

Ivan's finger was thicker than his own but with the oil there was the barest of sting to it and he moaned arching his back a little and closing his eyes. It felt weird but in a good kind of way that had him pressing his hips down against him.

Ivan slowly worked the finger inside of Alfred, thrusting it in and out, curling it a bit as Alfred's moans filled the air. He bit his lower lip, daring to press a second finger in, still stroking Alfred to keep him distracted from any possible pain.

It was working, Alfred bit his lip and moaned again, his fingers curling and gripping the blanket a little. "Ah~ Ivan~ That feels, so good~"

"I can make you feel even better once this is done." he murmured as he stretched Alfred open, scissoring his fingers and curling them deep inside. One more slipped it's way in, wanting to make sure the other was truly ready for him just in case.

Alfred arched again, moaning out Ivan's name at the third finger. It stung a little that time, making him wince a bit but he just rolled his hips again. "Ivan~!"

Ivan waited until the pain fully went away before pulling his fingers out completely. He wiped them off on the blanket, breathing a little heavily in anticipation. After picking up the oil again, he slathered it over his own painfully hard cock, putting it to Alfred's entrance, "Are you ready...?"

"Yes, Hah~ I.." He looked up at him, a faint glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes as he reached for Ivan's hand. "I love you.." It was a big thing to say, especially so soon but, he felt it. It just felt right, this moment right here felt perfect and right.

Ivan's face turned a dark red and he gently grasped Alfred's hand in his own. "I love you, too, Alfred." He couldn't help but say it with his voice low, like even the wind would tell on them if it heard. Afterwords, he pressed into him, groaning softly as he felt the tight heat begin to surround him.

Ivan squeezed back, slowing every once in a while just to make sure Alfred got used to the feeling before moving in all of the way. He panted heavily as they stayed still, looking up into Alfred's eyes. "A-are... you alright?"

Alfred took a slow breath before opening his eyes and grinning up at him. It felt, weird but in a good way. He reached up and ran his fingers through Ivan's hair. "You, you love me right?"

"I do, I love you very much." Ivan nodded, smiling as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly, Ivan began to move, groaning a little, ready to stop if Alfred needed him to do so at any time.

"Then, ah~ I'm alright, more than alright~" Alfred arched against him and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you Ivan."

Ivan pressed into the kiss, moving a little bit faster, his thrusts going deeper into him and pressing around for any sweet spots. "I, nnh, love you too, Alfred." he murmured against his lips, trying to stay as close to him as he possibly could.

Alfred moaned, moving against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "There like, ah like that~" he whispered, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist. God it felt, so good.

Ivan thrust a bit harder, finding himself entangled with Afred as they moved, enjoying this far too much. "A-Alfred, mmh, you feel so good, so tight. I almost wish I could do this all night."

"S-same, Ah~" He moaned, though he frowned a moment, biting his lip and digging his nails into Ivan's shoulders. "A-ah~ Ivan...~"

"Need me to slow down, love?" Ivan slowed his pace some, looking worriedly into Alfred's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I just. had a bad feeling is all. It's not, hn you~" He rolled his hips against him, urging him to keep going. "Don't, don't stop~" With a nod, Ivan picked up the pace, clinging to Alfred as he moaned loudly. Hopefully that bad feeling was just that: a feeling and nothing more. When Ivan picked up his pace again Alfred arched against him, eyes slipping shut as he nuzzled his neck.

Ivan nipped gently at Alfred's ear, licking at the shell of it, feeling himself getting close already. "Alfred, come for me, da? I want you to feel so good, please, just come~"

He was already so close but Ivan's words in his ear and just everything was enough to push him over the edge. Everything felt perfect, it was just warm enough round them and Ivan over him and holding him made him feel safe and loved. "Ivan~!" Alfred arched, clutching his shoulders and crying out, loud and unmuffled.

Ivan moaned loudly at the sound of Alfred calling out his name, a few more thrusts and he was coming inside of him. God, everything just felt so right, it couldn't be more perfect than this, never more perfect. "Alfred!!" He moaned out, clinging to Alfred as he held him close, waiting until he'd calmed before pulling out gently.

Alfred clung to him, making a soft sound as Ivan pulled out of him. "That.. That was amazing. Can we do it again?" He asked, kissing him again as he grinned.

Ivan chuckled, pressing into the kiss. "Oh, right now? Or do you mean some other time? It is getting later, you want to risk it?"

"Yeah right now~" He grinned a little and kissed him. "No bodies gonna think anything of it if we come back late." After all Alfred had a habit of going further out. As long as they weren't out all night it should be fine.

"Da, I wouldn't mind it~" Ivan grinned back, wrapping his arms around Alfred, pulling him up onto his lap. "I guess a little longer wont hurt anything."

Alfred flushed a bit when Ivan settled him on his lap. He shifted, sitting up and rolling his hips against him. He braced his hands back on Ivan's legs and licked his lip. "Can we do it like this?"

"Mm, I don't see why not, I actually would like to see you, ah, seated in my lap this way." Ivan smirked a bit, bringing his hands to rest on Alfred's hips, squeezing them lightly.

Alfred flushed a little and reached down to stroke Ivan. Once he'd coaxed him hard again he shifted his hips, lowering himself onto him and groaning. "Ah~ It feels, good. I didn't. hn~ think sex was this good." He said, rolling his hips down and arching back some.

Ivan moaned as Alfred's hand coaxed him back into being hard, leaning his head on his shoulder. The feeling of Alfred back on him was still amazing, making the bodyguard moan loudly as he bucked up a little. "W-well, it does have it's, ah, perks."

Alfred let out a startled moan as he thrust up against him. "Ah~ I love this, I love, hn, you." He mumbled, kissing Ivan as he moved against him, drawing his hips up to roll them down quickly.

Ivan groaned as Alfred moved, rolling his hips up to meet every movement down. "L-love you so much, never going to let you go." he murmured, leaning in to nibble his shoulder a little.

Alfred ate up those words, biting his lip and pressing close. "My legs, feel sore but, ah I don't wanna stop~" He mumbled, clutching his shoulder.

"We can move while you're still on me." Ivan murmured, taking a hold of Alfred as he laid him back down onto his back. He continued moving, pushing into him deep and slow, hands holding Alfred's hips in a gentle grip.

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as Ivan switched their position and he groaned. "Yeah that's, hmnn, I like this too." Slow and easy was nice.

Ivan liked it this way, too, it felt so nice to just go slow with Alfred like this. He groaned, pushing in deep, rolling his hips slow just to feel every inch of his lover inside. "Me too~"

Alfred buried his fingers in Ivan's hair and looked up at him. "I want to just.. do this with you all the time. I wish, hn~ wish we could sneak kisses and touches at the palace. "It would, hn, be amazing."

"Perhaps we can find a way, it would take a little effort... But it might be possible." Ivan nuzzled into the hand in his hair, letting out a softer moan. "For now, this is good just like this, da? We can sneak out here often."

"Yes~ Yes~" Sneaking out made him excited and it was almost like one of his favorite novels.

"Oh, you like that don't you? Sneaking out while no one is looking, the very chance of getting caught, you love it, don't you Alfred?" Ivan purred out, rolling his hips up in a particularly hard thrust.

His stomach flipped and he moaned again. "I, hn, I do. It's exciting. Just, hn, the thought of someone catching me d-doing this it.. ah~ maybe, I'm just weird~" He mumbled licking his lips.

"No, I like it too, in all honesty when that maid caught us, I half considered just to keep going." Ivan admitted, having not yet told Alfred about his thoughts from that day. It was a little embarrassing to admit but he wanted to get it out there.

Alfred flushed and moaned again. "If, hn, I wasn't so worried about getting you in trouble, I would just not care and we could do this in my room~" He kissed Ivan's jaw and throat groaning a little again. "But I'm... kinda loud too h-huh?"

Ivan tilted his head to give Alfred a little more room to get at his jaw and throat. As much as he couldn't leave marks, it couldn't stop Alfred from leaving some of his own. "Heh, a little loud, but we could find way to get around that, am sure of it."

He laughed a little, which shifted to a moan when Ivan moved just right. "What, ahh would we do?"

Ivan noticed the moan and began shifting his movements so they hit just the way Alfred liked it. "I could cover your, nnh, mouth with mine, or I could press your, mm, face into the mattress as we do this, though if you'd rather not, just doing it outs-side is fine."

The mention of Ivan putting him face against the mattress drew another moan from him. "There, oh God Ivan there and hnn, I'm so close again..."

"Uhn, me too, Alfred, come for me, then, there's no point holding it back." Ivan purred out, licking his lips as he held himself back for now until Alfred came. The way Ivan looked at him and just wanted his pleasure to come first... 

"I-Ivan!" He arched again, tightening around his lover and losing himself to pleasure again. God, the way Alfred looked, arching like that, how tightly he squeezed him, Ivan couldn't wait any longer and came with him, clinging to him.

Alfred lay there in Ivan's arms and groaned a little. "I love you so much." He purred and kissed Ivan again enjoying the feel of Ivan's lips.

Ivan pulled out, still holding onto Alfred and kissing him softly. "I love you too." carefully, he sat up, helping Alfred sit up with him. "Is getting a little cold, perhaps we should head back, as much as I would rather go at this all night."

Alfred nodded sleepily and slowly sat up. "Yes we should. We can come out again tomorrow, if we bring a tent with up it would be wonderful."

"I'll remember to pack one next time." Ivan gathered their clothes, helping Alfred get dressed and then getting himself dressed. He folded up the blanket and went back to his horse to pack it up, but not before giving Alfred one more kiss.


End file.
